Fell In Love With A Boy
by xxfanpirexx
Summary: AH. A popular Bella starts to date unpopular Edward, only to learn that she is to move to live with her father in Forks. What happens when Edward moves to Forks too, and popular and unpopular cease to have any meaning? COMPLETED! Sequel UP!
1. Leaving the Life

BPOV BPOV

Edward Cullen was not popular, but he wasn't an outcast. He wasn't loved, but he wasn't hated. He wasn't included, he wasn't excluded. He just _was_.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had been going to Capital High for 2 years now. He was handsome, but he wasn't popular, somehow. Everyone knew who he was, but no one knew him. Except for me.

I am Bella Swan. Popular, Pretty, included. I was always dropping hints to my friends, about including Edward in whatever we had planned, or asking him to join our study group, or whatever. But the response was always the same.

"Edward Cullen was not destined to be one of us. We don't want him, and we don't need him."

Almost all of Capital High would have said I was the group leader, if you had asked. But I wasn't. It was all a show. Amber Cook was, along with her evil minion Heather Gray. They had the brains and wit to lead a group. I had the looks. To anyone who asked, I was a straight C student. To my teachers, I was a straight A. I got A's but I asked to have C's put on my papers. They understood. I wanted nothing more to be out of this group.

But I couldn't leave. Take Michaela Mills, for an example. After she left in 'in' circle, Heather and Amber made her life miserable. She ended up going into a severe depression, dropping out of high school. She changed her name, dyed her hair, and moved to Hollywood. She now has a record deal, under the name Angel/Demon. Maybe you've heard of it. Most of her lyrics deal with teen angst and violence. Heather and Amber brought all of that on.

I was snapped out of my lunchtime reverie by Heather slapping me.

"Stop staring at _Edward Cullen! _He is not and will never be, popular. So stop thinking about him and go out with Trace or Kevin!"

Whatever, Heather. Like I would go out with football meatheads.

"Can I at least ask him to sit with us?"

"Eh, no, Bella. That is like, social suicide. No!"

"Then I'm sitting with him."

Heather glared daggers into my back.

"Leave this table and you can never come back."

I turned to look at all of their faces.

"Gladly."

I started to stand, as did Amber.

"Isabella," Amber started to say, "Please, sit. This is your last chance to sit. Please, do it now."

"Oh, sure."

"Thank you for finally agreeing with us."

"Oh, you said sit. And I wall. With EDWARD."

I stood and started to walk, again, over to where Edward sat.

As I neared the table, he glanced up.

"Isabella."

"Hi, Edward. Do you mind if I sit?"

"No." He said quickly, moving his books aside so I would have room for my tray. They moment I sat down, I saw that he was working on a Trigonometry problem, that he seemed to be stuck on.

"Do you mind if I help?"

"No offense, but I am an A student, and you have C's, so I don't think _you could help me."_

"Edward, I actually am passing all of my subjects. So, want my help?"

"Sure!!"

I leaned over to help him, when Amber and Heather walked by, "accidentally" spilling chocolate milk all over his paper. Unfortunately, my head was over his paper, so my blond (dyed, of course) hair got soaked with milk.

"Oops!" Amber said in her annoyingly nasal voice. "Sorry, Isabella, I hope I didn't ruin your paper, _Edward_." She said as she walked away, her minions following her.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, and unfamiliar note of concern in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. Are you papers?"

"Yea," Humor apparent in his voice. "Apparently your head took most of the brunt force, so my papers are fine."

"Great."

"So, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"I don't mean to be rude, or to pry, but why are you sitting with me today?"

I surprised him by laughing.

"I'm tired of being ordered around by Amber, and her goons. It got tiresome. They got tired of me always asking- never mind."

"Always asking what?"

"Always asking, if you could sit with us." I finished lamely.

"I always thought you were in charge, but I guess it makes sense. I was also wondering – never mind."

"Also wondering what?"

"If you wanted to go out with me sometime."

Oh my gosh. I had been wanting to go out with him forever!

"When?"

"Um? Friday? At 6:30? I have this really cool place I got to think."

I noticed that we were the only one's left in the cafeteria. I stood up and grabbed my bags.

"I'll see you then."

**A/N This is just an idea I got, I haven't decided weather or no tot continue it, so you guys need to tell me. Please.**


	2. As Dawn comes

Previously…

_Previously…_

"_If you wanted to go out with me sometime."_

_Oh my gosh. I had been wanting to go out with him forever! _

"_When?"_

"_Um? Friday? At 6:30? I have this really cool place I got to think."_

_I noticed that we were the only one's left in the cafeteria. I stood up and grabbed my bags._

"_I'll see you then."_

BPOV

My good mood lasted the rest of the day. I all but ran up the stairs to my house so I could get in faster, to plan for the next night. I was almost at the foot of the stairs when I saw the boxes. Dozens of cardboard box's labeled 'DOM'S MOVING'. But who's moving?

EPOV

I can't believe it! Isabella Swan actually agreed to go out with me. And I thought I had been imaging to looks she gave me. I would never believe that _SHE actually liked me! _ She was a popular girl, that all the boys lusted over, but she never seemed to notice. She only cared about one thing. It usually had to do with this series of books… Twilight, or something like that (A/N SORRY! COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!). She was a very pretty girl, but she wasn't shallow like the others. She actually could talk to you, and make you feel like she actually understood the things you said. Conversations with her friends usually went somewhere along the lines of this:

Them: Edward! Can you help me with my homework? It's, like, so hard!

Me: Um, Sure?

Them: Ok, here you go!

Me: I said I would help you.

Them: Ya, I know. Do it. I'll just, like, give it to you, and you can, like, do it and then, like, give it back. It's the same thing anways.

Me: Anyway.

Them: Anyway what?

Me: It's not 'anyways', it's 'anyway'.

Them: What ever. Do my homework like a good nerd and maybe I'll give you a, like, pocket protector or something.

Not exactly intelligent conversations. But Bella, I could have a real conversation with her. . It was very nice. I can't believe she's my date!!

BPOV

No way was this happening to me. I had gone to investigate the boxes.

"Mom? What's up with the boxes?"

"Bella, dear," My mom said in that tone that makes you know there is impending doom, "Charlie called."

"Mom! Don't tell me you are moving back in with him! He is a total idiot!"

"No, Bella. I am not moving back in with your father. You are."

After that, everything went dark.

EPOV

I walked up into my room, to finish my homework, but before I got anywhere near the door my older sister Alice shot out o f the bathroom, and ran into me sideways hard enough to propel us both back into her room.

"What the heck, Alice?"

"I needed to get you in here willingly, and because I know you never would, I took you forcefully."

"What do you want, Al?"

"I heard that you are taking Bella to your meadow."

"Who told you!"?

"You said you were taking her to a place you go to think, and besides the school and the stores, the meadow is the only place you go."

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice was right. It was the only other place I went. None of my family knew where it was, they only knew it existed. I had never shown anyone this amazing place, and now I was going to show Isabella Swan. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. How to Crush a Heart

Previously… Previously…

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice was right. It was the only other place I went. None of my family knew where it was, they only knew it existed. I had never shown anyone this amazing place, and now I was going to show Isabella Swan. What have I gotten myself into?

BPOV

I woke up a couple minutes later in my room, with my mom sitting beside me shaking. The minute she saw that my eyes were open she opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to the punch.

"No! Mom, I am not moving in with Charlie! No way! I hate him! You can't make me!"

"Yes, Isabella, I can!" She yelled, quickly getting mad. "I still have custody over you, so you will do exactly as I say!"

"No! I'll be legally emancipated before I go live with Charlie! I sure am old enough to get my own house! It's only one year of high school to miss, it wonted matter! I can take summer school when I get to wherever I'm going! I'm not going to go!"

"Bella," Renee said my name carefully, almost as if the word could shatter me into a million pieces. "You changed. You dyed your hair, hung out with all of the wrong people, half the time I don't even know where you are! You are not the same person you were last year. Instead of you getting farther apart from them, and realizing what they are doing to you, you get farther away from us. Me, Phil, even your cat. If it weren't for me, he'd be dead."

I wanted to object, fight. But I couldn't. Because she was right.

EPOV

The rest of the week lid by slowly, but finally, Friday was upon me. I took my time getting ready to go get Bella, but I was still ready a good 45 minutes before I needed to be there. I spent the rest of the time pacing around my room, and once my room got boring, pacing around the significantly larger living room. Every couple minutes either Alice or Emmett would walk in to see if I were still pacing. It was getting annoying. When I had about half an hour left my mom called me into the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, mom?"

"Edward, I think you like this girl a lot. But your father and I have been watching you all of this week. You don't seem to be paying attention to anything. Whenever we ask you a question you reply with something like 'can't talk, counting down… 2 days, 13 hours 49 minutes…' and Edward, we don't think it's healthy. Do you _really_ like this girl, or are you using her to get ahead in popularity?"

I can't believe my mom actually just asked me that! Ever since I was a little kid my parents have been teaching me to respect women. It's nice to know how much faith they have in me. Grrrrr… I glanced up at the clock, my mom's little heart to heart accusation had lasted 10 minutes. That meant I got to leave in 5 minutes! My mom, though, had noticed me glance at the clock.

"I don't think that I am getting through to you! Go talk to your father."

I walked up the stairs to where my dad was in his office. I knocked timidly on the door; usually we only talked to him when we were in trouble, or getting punished. I only had to knock once. My mom must have told him, somehow, that I was going up to see him.

"Come in, Edward."

I opened the door slowly, tot see my father sitting in his chair, looked very tired.

"Yes, father?"

"Are you using Isabella?"

Ha. He gets right to the point, doesn't he?

"No, I've liked her for a couple years, and now she actually stopped hanging out with the popular kids and decided to sit with me, an she's just so much smarter than all of the other girls! I feel like I can-"

"Enough, Edward! I can tell that it was just your mother being paranoid as per usual. You can go now. I think you may want to go get her, now."

I glanced at my watch! Arg! 6:55! No!

"THANKS DAD! HAVE TO GO! LOVE YOU! BYE MOM! MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR EMMETT!" I screamed as I went flying through the house. I jumped in my car, which was already running, probably because Alice knew that I would be in a hurry to go. I sped out of the garage and went barreling into the night. I slowed the car around the front of her street. I slowed to a stop, parking just behind her truck. Why a tiny, 5'4'' tall girl has a huge truck that is hard for even me, the 6'2'' tall boy can barely get in amazes me. I ran up the steps, paused for a second to catch my breath, and knocked on the door.

BPOV

The week going up to Friday went by so quickly, almost as if I had a limited time, to say my good byes. Before I knew it, Friday was here. I tried to dress quickly, but by the time I finished, it was already 6:50. I have no idea who decided that the parallels of time were to be reversed that night, but they were, and if I ever find the person who reversed them, there will be blood, sweat and tears to pay.

I had no clue how I was going to do this. I finally get the guy of my dreams and then I have to leave. And I am not referring to Phil, who is currently upstairs in the bathroom. I was running around the house trying to find different things: My shoes, my purse, my jacket. I swear that the minute I would find something it would stand up and walk away. You cannot imagine how annoying that was. At 7:01 I heard a knock on the door. I flung it open to see Edward, standing there, looking slightly breathless.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?"

"I-you-I'm-pretty-the-hair-meadow-truck-Volvo-Hi!"

"Did you say the equivalent of 'I'm good, how are you, I'm happy to see you, you look pretty, you hair is shiny, I'm taking you to a meadow, are we taking the truck or the Volvo, Hi!"

"Whoa, um, yeah. Can I ask how you understood that?"

"Edward, I have had boys drool over me for the past 5 years, I can speak gibberish. It comes in handy. We can take my truck."

"The truck? Sure. Let's go"

I walked around the huge truck to the driver's seat. Edward followed me.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm a big girl. I get into this truck everyday without help. Thanks though."

I jumped up into the truck effortlessly. He looked as though he was afraid I would fall, or slip. I winked at him.

"Coming?"

"Um, yeah."

He walked around to shotgun, and had a bit of trouble getting in. After about 4 tries he was sitting beside me. I asked him for directions, and after he told me, I surprised him by shooting off.

"Uh, Bella? Isn't this a 45 mile per hour zone?"

"Yeah. I know exactly where the cops patrol. I'm not going that fast either."

"Bella! No that fast! Your going at least 100 mph!"

I smiled and pushed the car to its limits. We were soon going 150 mph, and he was obviously shaken.

"Turn there."

I jerked the wheel to the right, spinning around. He yelped, and the car slowed down a fraction, never leaving the middle of the road. We got to the end of the road, and we jumped out of the car. We hiked a couple of miles, and then we were in a meadow. In the middle there was a picnic basket on a blanket. We spent a couple hours just talking, and then I realized, I was leaving on Sunday morning, this was the last time I would ever see him.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

"What? I'm moving. On Sunday."

**A/N Please don't kill me! I really don't want to die! And then you'll never find out what will happen! HAHAHHA! Any one who reviews as of today will have their names entered into a drawing, and the winner gets a free plot synopsis, of the whole thing! And if you tell anyone I will slit your throat. You hear me! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehe. Whatever. Review please!**


	4. The Weight of the World

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm really upset, because my computer's hard drive got fried, so here I am, on my mom's Mac, sitting on the basement floor with the keyboard in my lap, the mouse on a book, and the monitor on the floor. Grrrr! This will probably be weeks old by the time it gets published so please don't kill me!

Previously…

"_I have something to tell you, Edward."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm moving."_

BPOV

I sat there waiting to see what he would say. He looked at me blankly for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't hear what you said. It _sounded _like you said you were moving. What did you really say?"

"Edward, that is what I said."

He looked at me for a second more, and then he stood. I stood too, wondering what he was doing.

"Well," he said, "That changes things."

He turned on his heel.

"Edward! I drove! How will you get home?"

"I'll walk," I heard him call before the sounds of his passage were halted from my ears by the ferns and moss on the forest bed.

I spun and left. Halfway home I had to stop and pull over. This is wrong. I was so stupid. I should have waited to tell him, anything would have been better than how it happened. I finally got home, to see that Edward's Volvo was gone. I felt like he took a piece of himself with it. I walked up to my room, and lay down. I can't even remember if I bothered to remove my clothes before unconsciousness claimed me.

EPOV

"I have something to tell you, Edward." She said that beautiful musical voice of hers, while she played with a strand of her blonde hair.

"What?" I asked, wondering what could make her look that nervous.

"I'm moving." The words stunned me. Why was she here now then? Was she trying to hook up one last time before she left? Why?

I sat there for a bit, trying to comprehend.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't hear what you said. It _sounded _like you said you were moving. What did you really say?" I asked, praying I had misheard the beautiful girl's statement.

"Edward, that is what I said." The words were like a curtain, blocking my vision; I could only see her, and her look of sadness and remorse.

I looked at her for a second more and then I stood.

"Well," he said, "That changes things."

I turned to leave, when she called to me from behind.

"Edward! I drove! How will you get home?"

"I'll walk," I called back, just loud enough for her to hear, before the vegetation claimed the sounds of my departure.

Thankfully, since my house was not very far from the meadow, it only took me 20 minutes to walk home. When I got home, I had Alice drive me to Bella's house, so I could get my car. I don't think Alice and I said a single word to each other for that very long car ride.

When I finally arrived home, I was overwhelmed by a ton of emotions, so strong that I barely made it in through the front door, before I collapsed and began sobbing.

Anger, sadness, self-pity, guilt, morose, gullibility and so many other emotions all was attacking me at once. I crawled up the stairs into my room, and lay down.

I don 't know how long I slept, but when I later awoke the clock was flashing 6:54. I walked over to my glass walk and removed the curtain I had thrown across it in my pain last night. It was dark, so 6:54 in the morning, it was. I took a shower as slowly as I could, deciding that I would go see Bella and apologize for my actions when I was done. I took my time getting dressed, as well. I put on a black button down, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows, and a pair of light washed jeans. I went into the garden and picked a bouquet of freesias and lavender. I jumped into the Volvo and left to the Swan-Dwyer household.

I finally arrived at the house, much to slowly for my liking. I straitened out my shirt, and grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat. I rang the bell, and a woman who looked like an 18 year older version of Bella opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi," I said, suddenly feeling nervous, although I wasn't sure why. "Is Bella there?"

The woman looked at me with a slightly pitying expressions.

"I'm sorry dear. You just missed her. She left to go live with her dad just a couple of minutes ago."

I handed the flowers to the woman and got in my Volvo. I wasn't really paying attention to the road, my vision was clouded, my mind elsewhere. That's why I didn't see the Black truck parked on the side of the road until I ran into it.


	5. Losing your Love

Previously… Previously…

_I handed the flowers to the woman and got in my Volvo. I wasn't really paying attention to the road, my vision was clouded, my mind elsewhere. That's why I didn't see the black truck parked on the side of the road until I ran into it._

BPOV

I woke up later that morning and I felt horrible. Edward probably never wanted to see me again. That was a sad thought. I hurriedly packed the rest of my clothes into my boxes and suitcases. I threw them into the back of my truck, hoping to get out of the city before my mom woke up to avoid the tearful goodbyes. I had no such luck. I was about to start my car when I heard the front door open. I jumped out of my truck and ran into my mom's arms. We sat there like than for a few minutes, before I left.

I only made it a few miles outside of town when I could no longer see anything through the tears in my eyes. I pulled my large black truck over to the side of the road, and sat there, trying to compose myself. I was about to start my car, when I saw a silver Volvo speeding towards me in the rear view mirror. Normally, it would've passed me, but the car was weaving across the road, almost as if the person was shaking, and moving the wheel along with him. I saw the person in the mirror right before impact.

Edward.

His car collided with mine at such a fast speed that my car inched forward a slight bit. My air bag deployed, and I shoved it out of the way. I jumped out of the cab, and ran behind to see Edward. He was slumped forward in his seat, his airbag looking as if it had not deployed. I ran over and threw open the door. I pulled him back slightly, and I saw the blood, running down the side of his face, in his hair, too. He was unconscious, so I put him in my truck seeing as his Volvo looked as if it had just lived its last day. I had turned around and was driving back toward the town, when he woke up.

He looked around blindly for a couple of seconds.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Where _am _I?"

"My truck."

"How did I get here?"

"You crashed your shiny Volvo into my tailgate, and then you passed out. I took care of the blood on your forehead, and was just taking you home."

"I thought you went back to your dad's house." He said, looking confused. He was cute when he was confused.

"That's where I was going, but I had to pull over."

"Why? Did you have a flat? Was your engine light on?"

"No! Nothing like that."

"I was crying."

"Why?" He said, looking worried.

"Well, you see…" I said, deliberately drawing out my words.

"There was this guy…" Edward immediately began shaking, whether in rage or jealousy I didn't know. "And he really hurt me."

"What did he do?" Edward asked, almost as if he couldn't imagine the idea that anyone would hurt me.

"Well...I told him that I was moving, and then he was a total jerk to me. He was the only non-family member who knew. After I told him, he got up and left me, sitting alone, in the words, in the _dark_ and he just left. Later that night, I called him at least30 times, according to my phone. I don't really remember much; I was overcome with sadness for most of the night. And then I once actually got him on the phone, and he told me, 'you never really cared about me did you? I'm probably just a notch in your stupid little Louis Vouitton dating suitcase set.' Can you imagine how that felt to me? Can you!"

I saw him flinch in the corner of my eye. I was pleased. He deserved that.

"Bella, I-"

"That's your house. I need to be in Washington in 3 days, I'm already 2 hours late. I need to go."

"Bella, I-"

"Good Bye, Edward."

I spun my car around, and sped away, to my new home, in Washington.

EPOV

I remembered crashing into a black truck parked by the side of the road, and I didn't remember much after that. I woke up in a truck, with Bella driving around, looking freaked.

"Bella?" I asked, wondering why I was in her car.

"Yes?"

"Where _am _I?"

"My truck."

"How did I get here?"

"You crashed your shiny Volvo into my tailgate, and then you passed out. I took care of the blood on your forehead, and was just taking you home."

That would explain the MILD STINGING in my forehead. Ouch.

"I thought you went back to your dad's house." I told her, wondering why she was still in the state.

"That's where I was going, but I had to pull over."

"Why? Did you have a flat? Was your engine light on?" I was suddenly worried.

"No! Nothing like that."

"I was crying."

"Why?" I said, hoping the worry was not showing on my face.

"Well, you see…" she said, I would bet that she was drawing out her words just to annoy me.

"There was this guy…"I began shaking out of jealousy. I knew she didn't mean the things she said! "And he really hurt me."

"What did he do?" I asked, why would anyone hurt her?

"Well… I told him that I was moving, and then he was a total jerk to me. He was the only non-family member who knew. After I told him, he got up and left me, sitting alone, in the words, in the _dark_ and he just left. Later that night, I called him at least30 times, according to my phone. I don't really remember much; I was overcome with sadness for most of the night. And then I once actually got him on the phone, and he told me, 'you never really cared about me did you? I'm probably just a notch in your stupid little Louis Vouitton dating suitcase set.' Can you imagine how that felt to me? Can you!"

I flinched. Wow, I don't remember telling her that. I must really have been out of it.

"Bella, I-" I tried to apologize to her, but she cut me off.

"That's your house. I need to be in Washington in 3 days, I'm already 2 hours late. I need to go."

"Bella, I-" I tried again.

"Good Bye, Edward."

She rolled up the windows and drove off into the forest. I walked back into my house, realizing something.

I loved Bella. I had loved her since the day I moved to that school. And as my luck would have it, I would always love her.

**A/N Thank you, Twiligh-Forever, for reviewing every chapter! I love you! Hahahaha, creepy. Any way… I really will have not as much time as I usually would to work on my stuff because of school, but my teachers are totally awesome, and don't give me **_**that **_**much homework, but I also tend to write better when I try to write everyday, and I have made a lot of new friends who are giving me inspiration! So… I got a new computer, thankfully, but I don't have Internet, so while I will be writing almost everyday, I won't be posting that often. Please check out my 2 polls on my page, the futures of my stories depend on it! PEACE- April**


	6. Sorry

Hey, sorry to you guys who thought this was a chapter... I need you to check out my polls... they are really self explanitory... i wont be a ble to update as much, untill my internet gets fixed, but I hope you have a great day and keep reading my stories :D

p.s. Twiligh-Forever...I know! I know! Sorry! It won't happen again! The next chapter _is_ coming... sorry.


	7. Start of Something New

Previously… Previously…

"That's your house. I need to be in Washington in 3 days, I'm already 2 hours late. I need to go."

"_Bella, I-" I tried again._

"_Good Bye, Edward."_

_She rolled up the windows and drove off into the forest. I walked back into my house, realizing something._

_I loved Bella. I had loved her since the day I moved to that school. And as my luck would have it, I would always love her."_

BPOV

The rest of my trip to Washington was uneventful. I finally got to Charlie's house on Tuesday, thinking I might have a whole half-week to get settled before school started. Fat chance, I had to start on Wednesday. Great, I had been in that tiny little crumb of early Seattle that they called Forks for 6 hours and I already had to get ready for school.

I got ready quickly, and tried to remember where the school was.

Oh that's right- of the main road. Like EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS CITY!!

My truck made it through the accident unscathed, so I didn't have to get a ride in the police cruiser, thankfully.

I got to school in pretty short time, so I went to the office to get my little slip thingies (IDK WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!), and then to walk around the school and get to know where the different buildings are. That's when I saw _them_. They were almost exact replicas of Heather and her goons. They seemed to be called 'Lauren' and 'Jessica'. Great. Most everyone had indeed noticed that there was a new person here, so they were all pointing and talking. Grrrrr. Someone must have told the snobettes that I was here, for they all turned around and looked at me. The look in their eyes of awe and jealousy told me I was genius to pick my outfit. Apple bottom, a Stella McCartney button down and jacket, Manolo Blahnick heels, and a very cool Louis Vouitton bag, if I do say so myself, I was dressed for success.

Lauren, I think her name was, walked over to me, with Jessica following behind her. They both circled me like vultures looking for the lat strip to life to peck out of some innocent creature.

"Well, well, well. Looks like new meat wear's designer clothes. It would suck if something happened to get dropped on them now wouldn't it?" As she said the word dropped, she poured the contents of a tiny bottle of nail polish all over me. Oh, well.

Let's just say, that I've had a lot of practice changing in a hurry, so that I could try on different amounts of designer clothes, so I was also used to undressing in front of others. Thankfully, I had on a white tank under my shirt, and a pair of leggings under my jeans. I quickly pulled out a much simpler neon pink tunic with yellow stars on it, over a pair of black skinny jeans. Luckily, my Manolo's had survived the venture, so I was able to leave them on. I brushed out my hair, purposely spreading the pink nail polish through in.

"Hey, Lauren, can you pour a little more on? It's not evenly distributed."

Lauren dumped the entire bottle of nail polish on my head. If the school children were gasping and talking about by speedy outfit change, now they were _really_ talking. I pulled out my brush and smoothed the polish perfectly over the top of my hair.

"What are you _doing_" Sputtered Jessica, upset that someone had made a plan backfire on her pretty little evil ruler.

"I'm spreading it out, so that it dries on the top my hair, leaving me with streaks. It washes out pretty easily, not too expensive either. I learned it from Lindsay Lohan."

I continued on to my next class, seeing as the bell had just rung.

I handed my slip to my first teacher.

"Isabella, is it?"

"Marie." Even to this day, I don't know why I told her to call me by my middle name, rather than Isabella.

The rest of my day was rather uneventful, at least up until gym class. The class itself was all right, but when I went to the locker room after class, a horde of paper fell out.

They said various terms, including:

'Slut'

'Liar'

'Poser'

I thought ahead a few months. School ended in May. This would be a long 6 months.

EPOV

By Monday, somehow the entire school had caught wind of my date with Bella, thanks to Alice, probably. All day, people were asking me where she was. I sat back, and watched the day unfold. That's when I got a text message from an H.Gray. Heather. I opened it.

'is it tru dat bel is ded, n dat u killed er n thru er bod e n da bay not dat we object'

What the heck?

'How did you get this number?'

'Alice. Now ere is she'

'IDK'

'Sure'

'She went to live with her dad. Good bye, heather.'

'Loser'

I thought ahead until when school would finally get out. May. This would be a long 6 months.

**A/N I know Edward's pov is short, but he doesn't have anything new, really, besides the queen of all evil has his phone number. Poor thing.**


	8. Well, that was unexpected

Previously…

Previously…

'_How did you get this number?'_

'_Alice. Now ere is she'_

'_IDK'_

'_Sure'_

'_She went to live with her dad. Good bye, heather.'_

'_Loser'_

_I thought ahead until when school would finally get out. May. This would be a long 6 months. _

3 MONTHS LATER

EPOV

One day, about three months after Bella left, when I was going home, my sister called me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Yes, Alice?"

"Daddy needs to talk to us."

Great. Our dad almost never even acknowledged our existence, and now, he needed to talk to us. I wonder what Emmett did this time.

I went home, to see my whole family gathered in the living room, awaiting my arrival.

"Finally, Edward! What took you so long?"

"I had to drive home!"

"Where did you have to drive _from?_ Nicaragua?"

"Hey, dad."

"Kids, I just got a job at a hospital in Forks, Washington. The job starts in 2 weeks, so we need to leave on Saturday. Go start packing."

BPOV

Three months later, I had all but faded into the background of the school. No one noticed me anymore. My hair's blonde dye had grown out, back to it's natural mousy brown color, and the fact that I stopped wearing my designer clothes helped.

So, I was sitting in my first period class, when about 15 minutes into the period the door opened. I thought nothing about it, probably Tyler, or Mike coming in late. I heard who ever it was talking in a muted voice with the teacher. The voice sounded familiar.

I could hear Mr. Carrera tell who ever it was to sit down in the empty desk. Right beside me. I heard the person shuffling around, making a bit of noise getting to their desk, and then sit down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the teacher turn and stand.

"People, we have a new student. His name is Anthony Cullen."

The class looked at him, and then went back to work. He turned to me.

"I hate to disturb you. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

I pulled one of two pencils holding my bun up, out of my hair.

"Here," I said, turning to the mysterious stranger.

I couldn't believe who was sitting beside me.

Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I got unpacked quickly, and was able to get a good night's sleep before I had to go to school in the morning.

When I go to the school I headed straight to the main office.

As I walked in, a middle aged woman turned to me.

"Are you the new student we were expecting today? Edward, is it?"

"Yes, I am. But I preferred to be called Anthony, my middle name, if possible."

"Of course it is, sweetie. Your first class is Mr. Carerra's in room 235. Have a nice day!"

"You too."

I walked into the classroom she had described, and saw that class was already in session. Crap. I turned to the teacher and handed him my schedule to sign.

"Anthony? I thought the new kid's name was Edward."

"Anthony is my middle name."

"Alright. Please go sit in the empty desk by Marie, over there."

That Marie girl looked familiar, but there was something different about the woman separating her form who ever she reminded me of.

I shuffled to my desk and sat, trying to think of who Marie looked like.

The teacher began to talk.

"People, we have a new student. His name is Anthony Cullen."

The class looked at me, and then went back to filling out whatever they were working on.

I went to start the paper Mr. Carrera had handed me, onlyt o see htat I didn' thave a pencil. I turned to Marie.

"I hate to disturb you. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

She reached up to her neatly styled bun, without looking at me, and smoothly yanked at one of the two pencils holding it together.

"Here," she said, turning to me.

I couldn't believe who was sitting beside me.

Isabella Dwyer.

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Hehehehe. Anyway… thank you twiligh- forever (again…) you are my honorary reviewer! You review every chapter! Yays! I hope you guys have a nice Friday! Peace! April**


	9. D119

Previously…

Previously…

'_She reached up to her neatly styled bun, without looking at me, and smoothly yanked at one of the two pencils holding it together._

"_Here," she said, turning to me._

_I couldn't believe who was sitting beside me._

_Isabella Dwyer.'_

BPOV

Why was _he _here? And why did the teacher just call him Anthony? I was unable to continue my musing, as he had passed me a note.

**Bella?**

_I go by Marie, here._

**Why?**

_Because, I needed a new me when I moved, and a new name is part of a new me, so…_

**Alrighty then.**

_So, when did Edward become Anthony?_

**I've always been Anthony. It's my middle name.**

_As is Marie, mine._

_**Oh. Well, I'm really sorry about what happened back in Virginia. I was confused and upset and**_

_It's fine._

_**Did you just steal the paper from me?**_

_Answer your own question._

_**Still as cheeky and smart alecky, I see.**_

_There's one thing you can count on._

_**I don't like the name Marie, for you. I like Bella, better.**_

_Well, I don't so too bad._

_**Can I sit with you at lunch?**_

_Sure. Is Alice here?_

_**No! She just **__**had **__**to go to some school in Seattle, so she has to get up extra early to get to school.**_

_Ha! That's funny. What's your locker number?_

_**D119. Why?**_

_Whoa. _

_**What? **_

_D118. _

_**We'll meet at our lockers to go to lunch. 'K'?**_

_If you insist… I mean- cough cough sure._

_**Nice.**_

_I'll be here all week. Lunch is in 3 periods, at 12:30, the bell is ringing in 1 minute. See you then. _

_**Bye, Isabella.**_

_Excuse me?_

COUGH COUGH SORRY, MARIE!

_The sarcasm does not work for you._

_**AW, dang. Well there goes my future of being a comedian. Phooey.**_

_Nice. We need to pack up now, Anthony. Get to class 2._

_**You know, I **__**might **__**let **__**you call**__** me Edward. Maybe if you earn it.**_

_The same with Isabella. See you in 3 hours!_

_**How ever will I go on?**_

At that exact moment the bell rang. Great, now I have 3 hours to not think about the fact that Edward Cullen is back, and does, in fact, seem truly sorry for what he did.

A/N I have written 3 chapters today. Wow. I must be really bored. Once I get full use of the Internet, I will post the play list of the music I listen to while I work. Twilligh-Forever is now an honorary member of the " Totally Awesome Divided By Rank Reviewers." Probably even become VP Someday, too.


	10. Before I passed out

Previously…

_Previously…_

'_Nice. We need to pack up now, Anthony. Get to class 2._

_**You know, I **__**might **__**let **__**you call**__** me Edward. Maybe if you earn it.**_

_The same with Isabella. See you in 3 hours!_

_**How ever will I go on?**_

At that exact moment the bell rang. Great, now I have 3 hours to not think about the fact that Edward Cullen is back, and does, in fact, seem truly sorry for what he did.'

EPOV

Bella was here, and she didn't seem to hate me anymore! Yay! She had changed a bit in the 3 months that she'd been here. She had let her hair grow out, so the blonde was only on the very tips. She didn't appear to be wearing designer duds anymore, weren't hanging out with the popular kids. She also wasn't driving her truck, which I would've seen, seeing as I was 20 minutes late and had to drive around the whole parking lot to find a space. And lastly, her name. She decided to be called Marie, here rather than Isabella or Bella.

I guess she had rather the same impulse I did when I told them to call me Anthony. Although she did say that she might become Isabella to me, again, after I made the same promise about Anthony.

After two excruciatingly long hours I was finally able to get to my locker to meet Bella. When I got to my locker there was a huge group of girls standing there.

"Hi, stranger, what's your name?"

"Anthony."

"That is so cute! I just love men with names that begin with an A!"

"Well, that's great. I really need to get to my locker, so if you wouldn't mind moving so I can put my stuff away and then get lunch I really would-"

"YOUCANSITWITHUS!!"

"Oh, stuff it, Lauren. He's sitting with me!"

Oh, thank god. Bella had just walked into the throng of people to save me.

"Come on, lover boy. We need to go or get squashed."

"ANTHONY!" Lauren screamed to make her voice heard over the others, "You don't know her! You don't know what she'd capable of!"

"Hey, Marie," I said to drive Lauren insane. "What have you been up to since you moved? The whole school misses you! Trace and Kevin beat me up because they thought I had killed you after our date and thrown your body in a lake. It hurt."

"Oh My God! Anthony! Remember that day down in the forest? Just you, and me…"

Yah. That was the day our biology teacher took us into the forest to collect lots of mold. There was she, the REST OF THE CLASS, and I!! But Lauren didn't know that.

"Yea, that was so fun!" We threw mold at Heather and then blamed it on some scrawny little freshmen.

We walked into the cafeteria only to be stared at by everyone. As we walked by I heard snippets of their conversations.

'I heard she lied to him, and is going to'

'I heard that they already knew each other, and that she moved to get away from him, and now he's back for forgiveness.'

Well. That wasn't too off base, actually. I followed Bella throughout the rest of the cafeteria, to an empty table.

"So, _Marie_, when will I know when I can call you Bella, again?"

"Trust me, _Anthony_, you will know."

"Seeing as this is another time zone than the other one, do you have a new phone?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yep. What's your number?"

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out an LG Rumor, as I reached into my pocket to pull out my Motorola RAZR.

Her phone was showy, seeing as it was a full QWERTY keyboard, but the phone itself was a phone that other people could get, not necessarily just the rich ones.

I looked at the screen. I entered by phone number to her contacts, seeing her do the same to mine.

"Do you just want to skip the rest of school?"

"Do you, Marie?"

"I asked you first."

"What are _we?_ Fourth graders? Sure we can. What do you want to do."

"Well, we can go back to my house, and…"

"And?"

"WATCH DISNEY MOVIES!"

"Do you have Fantasia?"

"Of course! Got to appreciate the classics!"

"Then I'm in. Where do you live?"

"When we leave you can just follow my truck."

"I didn't see it this morning!"

"I got a new one."

Can I remember seeing a truck even showier than the huge black monster she called 'Truck'? I don't think I did.

"Alright, then. Lets go."

We stood and walked out of the cafeteria, into the parking lot. once out there, i again looked for her truck. I saw her walking towards a huge, but still smaller than the black truck, truck, that could have easily been 50 years old. _That's_ what she drove?!

BPOV

I saw Edward's eyes bug out of his head when I got to my truck. The minute I began driving, my phone rang. Lauren.

"What'd you do to him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anthony! Where is he!"

"With me."

"OMA! What are you doing with him! We're going to go watch a movie."

"Youre not allowed ot cut class."

"I can tell others that yu do it too."

"Temporary truce?"

"Truce."

About 15 seconds after Lauren hung up my phone began ringing again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed, not even bothering to check my caller ID.

"What'd I do?"

Sorry, Edward.

"Never Mind. What's up?"

"ARE WE near your house?"

"Yes, it's-crap."

"It can't be that bad."

"My dad is home. Let's go to your house."

"Okay. I'm passing you now."

"I see you."

We drove for a couple minutes to his house talking about anything.

We arrived at his house, to see that we were the only ones there.

We watched a couple of movies, but a about 3:00 we heard a familiar voice call out, "Edward! I'm home!"

He turned to me and whispered, "Alice. Be quite, and hide under this blanket."

I did as told. Their voices were muffled, but I could still hear.

"Alice, I have a surprise for you!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" I heard her scream, her voice getting impossibly higher and louder with every second.

"Come closer Alice."

I heard Alice take a hesitant step.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Closer."

I felt her ram into the couch.

Edward reached through the blankets and squeezed my hand.

"Surprise!" I shouted, jumping out.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!" Alice screamed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"As much as I love to see you, I want to live to see you more so….Can you let go of my neck?"

"Oops. Hehe." Alice said, unwrapping her arms from my neck.

We sat and started talking.

"You do know that Edward became a shell of a person after you left, right?"

"Yeah, but he seemed scared in school today, not shell like."

"Scared?"

I went on to tell her about Lauren, until Emmett walked in.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Em."

"Why are you here?"

"I live here."

"How come I never noticed that you were in my house before?"

"I meant in the town, not in your house."

"Oh." He then proceeded to give me a hug that made Alice's hug seem like she only leaned against me. That's all I remember from before I PASSED OUT!!

A/N In case you haven't noticed, I still put BPOV AND EPOV instead of MPOV AND APOV. That is because they will not always be Marie and Anthony. And they still think of each other as Bella and Edward. And Bella' struck lives! Ha, I just had to bring it in. Originally, Edward was going to smash it, but how much harm do you think a Volvo could do to a truck? Now, without further ado, may I introduce the assistant to the VP of TADBRR, twiligh-forever! You're moving up the food chain now!


	11. Steamroller!

Previously…

_Previously…_

"_Bella?"_

"_Hey, Em."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I live here."_

"_How come I never noticed that you were in my house before?"_

"_I meant in the town, not in your house."_

"_Oh." He then proceeded to give me a hug that made Alice's hug seem like she only leaned against me. That's all I remember from before I PASSED OUT!!_

EPOV

After Bella told Emmett that she lived here in town he hugged her so hard I thought she would explode. Then as he let go, she slumped and fell to the ground.

"What'd you do to her?"

"I think she passed out!"

I picked her up, and put her in my new Volvo, exactly like my old one, and drove to the hospital.

When I ran in, a woman named Irina that I knew from coming in too see my dad, asked me why I was here, holding an unconscious teenager.

"Emmetthuggedhersohardshepassedoutineedmydadimscaredidontevennoifshesbreathing-HELP!"

Irina led us to an empty room, and I was beginning to shake and stagger with my pain. Emmett tried to take her from me.

"Don't _touch_ her!"

I gently laid her down on the bed, and waited for my dad to come in.

"Edward?"

"Hey, dad."

"What happened?"

"She came over to watch a movie, and then Alice and Emmett saw her and hugged her and now she's passed out."

"I see. Who is she?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Is she…?"

"Yes, she is the one."

"Are the two of you okay, again?"

"Yeah."

My dad stood and frowned.

"Your brother bruised two of her ribs. She could press charges. She can't go to school for 1 month, and I would appreciate it if she would refrain from walking. I have a patient in the ICU who just came in. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything, so I just nodded.

BPOV

When I woke up, I was in a white room with bright white lights.

"Crap."

"Bella!" I turned to the sound of the voice.

"Marie."

"Sorry, Marie. Are you all right?"

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"Carlisle just called your dad, he's on his way now."

"What did Emmett do to me, anyway? It feels like he ran over me with a steamroller."

"He hugged you." Edward was frowning. That made me sad.

"Ow. How bad is the damage?"

"Two bruised ribs."

"Whoa. He must feel horrible."

Edward looked like he was going to respond, but we heard yelling coming from outside the door.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there."

"Then who's the boy I can see is in there?" Dad?

"He's Edward Cullen, the doctor's son. He will be helping your daughter."

My dad burst through the door.

"Isabella! What _happened _to you?"

"Dr. Cullen's son hugged me, and bruised to ribs."

"YOU!" My dad yelled, turning on Edward. I swear I saw his hand twitch toward his gun.

"It wasn't me."

"Are you not Dr. Cullen's son?"

"I have a brother."

At that exact moment, Emmett walked in.

"Hey, Bella. It was an accident. I didn't mean too!"

"It's okay, Emm."

Emmett smiled at me, but my dad turned an even brighter shade of fuchsia.

"NO! IT'S NOT OK! THERE ARE HOSPITAL BILLS, BILLS FOR SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AT HOME- HOW WILL WE PAY FOR THOSE!"

"Excuse me, Chief Swan," Edward was pushing his luck…. "My father said that because it was Emmett's fault, there are no hospital bills, and because I have been helping him here since I was 12, I was told to take care of Bella."

"No! You are doing no such thing!"

"No, Bella, he's not! And there are not any hospital bills, because you are suing them for bruising your ribs!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine."

"Well, you gave in easily."

"I didn't give in I'll go live with the Cullen's. The doctor can take care me himself, and Esme, who was a school teacher years ago, can help me with my studies, but I am NOT suing the Cullen's."

"Fine, don't sue. But you are **not **moving in with them. Come on, I'm taking you home."

I saw Edward reach over and gently pick me up.

"Go to sleep, Marie. I'll take you home."

"Don't leave me!"

"I won't."

**A/N So, do you guys like the way this is going? Anything you want to see happen? I need to think of a way for Jasper and Rosalie to come in. Any ideas? I get ideas in random places. I got the idea for this chapter when I was in the cafeteria t my school, and the next chapter when I was dreaming. Except in y dream it was be and Edward, not Edward and Bella. Now let me introduce to you, the one and only twiligh-forever, the permanent VP of the TADBRR Club! YAY!**


	12. POOOOOOOKE!

Previously…

"_Fine, don't sue. But you are __**not **__moving in with them. Come on, I'm taking you home."_

_I saw Edward reach over and gently pick me up._

"_Go to sleep, Marie. I'll take you home."_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_I won't."_

EPOVI was confused. She said wanted me with her while she was at hoe, instead of a real nurse or doctor. Was it she trusted me? I can't imagine why she would, seeing as I was a total jerk to her back in Virginia. Or, maybe, more likely, she was high on pain medication; that was more believable. Chief Swan drove us to his house, making Bella and I ride in the cab of the cruiser. I could tell from the compromising look she was shooting me in the rearview mirror, that he was thinking some things that would get him in trouble with Marie. We finally pulled up at their house, and Charlie tried to take her from me. The less noble side of me screamed that no one would take her from me. The more gentlemanly side of me said that, seeing as he was her father, he was entitled to certain things. So, reluctantly, I handed her to him. The minute she was out of my arms, her eyes shot open.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, "EDWARD! WHERE _ARE _YOU! EDWARRRD!!"

Charlie was so startled that he jumped and Bella slid from his arms. I flew forward and grabbed her. The minute she was in my arms, her crying quieted, but did not stop. I used my sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"It's ok, Marie. I'm here. It's ok."

"Edward?" she sniffled.

"Yeah."

"I had the most horrible night mare! You left again, except this time you were gone for a long time, and some one named Laurent was trying to kill me. And your eyes were gold, and you had another brother and a sister, twins, named Japer and Rosalie. It was so strange."

"I'm here, it was only a dream. I don't know anyone named Laurent; I only have the 2 he and she-devils. And look, my eyes are still green!"

She couldn't help it. She had to laugh at that.

"Ok, that's nice. I'm sleepy now. Nightly night."

"Good night, Marie."

I carried her upstairs, and laid her on the bed, where she promptly fell asleep. I went down to discuss several things with Charlie.

"You do know her name is Isabella, right?"

"Yes sir, but she told me, and the rest of the school to call her Marie."

"Alright. If you are to be living here for the next little bit of time, I need to know some things."

"As do I, sir."

"You first."

"First, where will I be sleeping, Chief Swan?"

"In a sleeping bag, on Bella's floor. And if I hear any sounds besides laughing or talking coming from her room, you can bet that I will take my gun and let's just say, that one of us will not walk away. And I have all intentions of walking away."

"As do I."

"Go to sleep, son. This has been a rough day for both of us, and if you are going to be taking care of my daughter, you need your rest almost as much as she does."

I thanked him, bade him good night, and walked upstairs. I was thankful that my sister had told me to take an overnight bag, so I would have some clothes. After setting up my bed, I started to change into my other tee shirt and sweat pants. I was in only my boxers and was trying to get my pants on when I heard her.

"Edward?"

BPOV

After Edward picked me up, I didn't remember anything until I felt my self being moved and realized Edward was no longer holding me.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! WHERE _ARE _YOU! EDWARRRD!!"

I realized that it was my dad, holding me, and that my sudden outburst had scared him, for he dropped me. I expected to have Mrs. Face meet Mr. Sidewalk, but then I felt a pair of arms pick me up again and hold me close.

"It's ok, Marie. I'm here. It's ok."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I had the most horrible night mare! You left again, except this time you were gone for a long time, and some one named Laurent was trying to kill me. And your eyes were gold, and you had another brother and a sister, twins, named Japer and Rosalie. It was so strange."

"I'm here, it was only a dream. I don't know anyone named Laurent; I only have the 2 he and she-devils. And look, my eyes are still green!"

As much as I tried not to laugh, I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Ok, that's nice. I'm sleepy now. Nightly night."

"Good night, Marie."

I was falling asleep fast, and the last thing I saw before falling asleep was Edward smiling down at me.

I woke up later, confused.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I spun round; Edward was sitting in my rocking chair in nothing but his boxers and a tee shirt.

"_Why are you here?_" I hissed at him.

A hurt expression crossed his face, but he quickly smothered it with a grin.

"My brother bruised two of your ribs. You're in bed for a month, and I'm your 'doctor'."

"I knew that! I meant why are you here _half naked!"_

"Does my being half naked bother you?"

"No. I also meant, why are you in my house, you live a couple blocks away."

"Because, I need to be close incase you start bleeding internally or something. Do you want me to leave?"

What was I supposed to say when a half naked god was sitting in my room?

_Oh, yeah. Leave. Yep, and put on some clothes too!_

I can imagine that going almost as good as:

NO! Don't ever leave! I'm considering having you bronzed so that you can't ever leave. And while I'm at it, how about taking off that shirt?

Neither of those scenarios where going well. Darn, and number two seemed so promising, too.

"No, Edward. I'm just surprised to see – wait!"

"Do you do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Break off mid sentence to say something totally un related to the subject at hand?"

"No I don't think I- HEY! STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

Edward started sniggering.

"I think there's a name for that. It's called ADD. Ever get tested?"

"What were you saying about me sleep talking?"

"I was just walking in to go to bed, when you said my name. Then after that you said, 'Edward, stop Emmett! I told him he could take me to the fair when pigs fly!' you were then silent for a while, then you said, 'Emmett! Stop trying staple wings on that poor innocent creature! It was a figure of speech!' then you mumbled something about 'jerk' and fell back asleep. Nothing to bad."

I was suddenly thankful for the fact that the room was so dark because my shade was drawn. He shall never see the blush to rival all blushes!

I smiled at him and was about to say something when he poked me.

"Poke."

"What the-"

He poked me in the forehead. "Poooke."

"Edward what are you-?"

"Poooooooooooookkkkkkkeeee!" Now he started poking me as fast as he could on almost everybody part. As was laughing a little harder than I probably should've been, seeing as Carlisle had told us that the was also a break in another rib on the other side from the bruised ones. I then felt a sharp pain my side.

"Edward… I can't breathe!"

I then blacked out. (Again.)

A/N Cliffhangers are soooooooo fun to write. Hate mail not welcome. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT MY HOUSE IN WINTER AND ROAST MARSHMALLOWS WITH WHILE I AM CAMPING!! I read that peer pressure works even better now than ever before. So review. All the cool kids are doing it.


	13. First Time

EPOV EPOV

She had so thoroughly embarrassed about her sleep talking that I began tickling her to alleviate the serious atmosphere in the room, but that backfired horribly. She had been laughing hilariously, when she stopped, gasping.

"Edward, I can't breathe!"

After she said she passed out. I took her pulse and temperature and figured out how many times she was breathing per minute. She was just fine. I think that the broken and bruised ribs were putting a bit of pressure on her lungs, so she just momentarily couldn't get enough air. About 5 minutes later she woke up.

"Edward?"

"Bella! Are you all right? I'm so stupid, I should never have taken that kind of risk with you. I really feel-"

"Edward! I'm fine! I would be in this kind of pain than to not laugh."

"You forgive me?"

"No. Because there is nothing to forgive."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine."

"I have good news and bad news."

"Alright."

"Good news: My dad said that if you don't do any running or go to P.E. you can go back to school. The person who examined you before my dad took wrong data, so you can go back to school."

"Bad news?"

"Bad news: You won't need me here anymore. Unless you want me to be here, that is."

I saw her stiffen.

"Please don't go, I want you here. I always will. Please."

"Ok, because if you had said that you wanted me to leave, I think I might've had to borrow one of your dad's guns."

I saw her start laughing under her blankets.

"Well, that would suck wouldn't it; because then I wouldn't have a boyfriend?"

I was shocked! She thought of me like that, already! Well, that made the fact that I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend slightly more bearable. I stiffened, thinking about the way Bella's dad would react.

"Oh! I came on too thick, didn't I?"

Oh, no! She misunderstood the reason I stiffened. She probably thought I didn't want her!

"NO! Bella, I was thinking the same kind of thing anyway, you weren't putting it on too thick. It's actually quite relieving that you feel the same about me that I do with you."

She smiled and nodded, sinking her head into my chest.

I had my first girlfriend.

A/N Pretty short, ya, but I think that it is short and sweet. there will be some reall plot thickeners coming up... what happens when lauren finds out about our little twosome... tune in next time on... DIVIDED BY RANK!! TWILIGH-FOREVER!! COME WITH ME!! WE NEED TO DO VP AND P RULING THINGYS...!!


	14. No Es Amor, Stars are Blind, Cry

BPOV BPOV

The next day I was feeling a lot better than I had been the night before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I now had a boyfriend who was so absolutely adorable, it hurt my heart to think of how I had almost not had him in my life. I tried to dress quickly, but my ribs hurt slightly every time I would try to put on my shirt. I walked over to Edward and shook his shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Wha? Gi'me 5 more minutes Bells… pwease?"

Did he just say 'pwease'? Just when I think he can't get any cuter…

"Edward! We have to go to school."

"I don't wanna."

"Edward. Lauren's here with Jessica. She wants to know when you want your wedding to be. And if you want her to wear a cream or white dress? She says the cream will go better with your eyes than white. She also wants to know whom you want as your best man so she can pick she bridesmaids. What flavor cakes do you-"

"WHAT!?"

"You're awake!"

"Bella! Do NOT! Under any circumstance, joke about that with me, all right. The only person I want to marry is you."

"You do know we are only 17, right?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep?"

"Why did you wake me up? With my driving we can get to school in less than 5 minutes?"

" I need you to help me get changed."

Well, I think he's awake now.

"What?"

"Seeing as I can barely move my elbow up past my belly button, dressing myself is rather hard. Care to help?"

He blushed, and nodded. This would be fun.

20 MINUTES LATER…

After a bit of struggling, seeing as I could not move my arms past my belly button, Edward refused to move his left arm from across his eyes and only could use one arm to help me, I was finally dressed to go to school. Everything was going great. Until the morning announcements.

EPOV

When the announcements came on, everybody seemed to be paying attention, rather than spacing out.

As you all should know, there is a talent show on the last day of school, there will be a sign up sheet in the cafeteria from now, until 2 days before the actual event. All participants must use school appropriate language, innuendos, and dance moves. That is all for today

Well. This could be interesting. Later that night, I was at my job at Newton's (pretend its Edwards not Bella's). I was singing along to a song on the radio, that I hadn't even noticed I was doing. My brother just loved the song; so naturally, it got stuck in my head.

Well it's early in the morning

And my heart is feeling lonely

Just thinking bout you baby

Got me twisted in the head

And I don't know how to take it

But it's driving me so crazy

I don't know if it's right

I'm tossing turning in my bed

It's 5 o'clock in the morning

And I still can't sleep

Thinking bout your beauty it makes me

Weep...

I'm feeling hopeless in my home

I don't know what to do I think I'm in love

Baby...

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)

Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)

Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Now I know you're not my lady but I'm just tryin to make this right

I don't know what to do I'm going out of my mind

So baby if u let me could I getchu to say maybe we could ride together

We could do this all night now I don't care if u got a man

Baby I wish you'd understand

Because I know he can't love u right, quite like I can

It's 5 o'clock in the morning

And I still can't sleep

Thinking bout your beauty it makes me

Weep...

I'm feeling hopeless at home

I don't know what to do I think I'm in love

My singing was brought to a stop by an annoying squeal behind me.

"Omigod! Anthony! (Remember, Bell and Edward have not told everyone their real names yet…) I can't believe you really feel that way about me! Are you singing in the talent show?"

Lauren.

"I might. But that song was for my girlfriend…"

"OMIGOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! OF COURSE! I MEAN I KNEW YOU WOULD BECAUSE, I MEAN, LIKE, WHO DOESN'T BUT **OMIGOD!!"**

"Lauren-"

"YES?"

"That song wasn't about you."

"Of course it was, silly. I'm your girlfriend, right?"

I saw a little brunette head quickly walking over to us.

"Oh really? Because I thought I was?"

"Bella!"

"Her name, is like, Marie, Anthony. There is no way she can be your girlfriend if you don't even know her name!"

"Hey, babe." I kissed Bella's hair

"Marie."

"Lauren."

"I just got to hear Anthony sing. Have you, ever?"

"Oh, yeah. Almost everyday, back when we were in honor choir (does that even exist?) In Virginia."

"Are going in the talent show?"

"Maybe. You?"

"Of course. Listen to my beautiful voice:

Even though the gods are crazy

Even though the stars are blind

If you show me real love baby

I'll show you mine

I can make it nice and naughty

Be the devil and angel too

Got a heart and soul and body

Let's see what this love can do

Maybe I'm perfect for you"

I think I may be scarred. That was horrible. As if the song wasn't horrible enough when Paris Hilton recorded it, Lauren's annoyingly nasal voice completely butchered it.

"Didn't I tell you I was good?"

Bella dug her face into my side. I thought she was crying or laughing. Either reaction could be considered normal with Lauren's singing.

"Yes," Bella said, "Your singing was quite nice. I don't think I could ever do that good."

"Try. Not like you could."

"Alright." She closed her eyes before opening her mouth and starting to sing.

"I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended too soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September

And I've seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon...

In places no one would find...

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry"

She voice had weaved an intricate melody far better than Mandy Moore had. And don't get me wrong, I thought she did a great job on this song. I saw Lauren from the corner of my eyes, with her mouth open.

"Whatcha doin', Lauren? Catching flies?" Bella grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the store.

"Bella, will you do a duet with me for the talent show?"

"What song?"

gee, now I had to think of a song for us to do, so that he beautiful voice would have a chance to shine, and hopefully I could fade into the background. Ha. I would like that.

"What are you, mezzo-soprano?"

"Actually, I am a soprano, thank you very much. Not like I ever have any one to sing for."

Ok, I now have to find a song that will for both her soprano vocals, and my baritone. How would I do that?

A/N Soooooo… whatcha think? I likie… do you? My friends are getting mad at me for nagging them to read, but you guys are my real friends. Sob… no on ereads these anyway. Except twiligh-forever.

Me- Twiligh! I need a tissue! Sob

Nicole- Here ya go!

Me- thank you! honk

Nicole- better?

Me- thank you so much. You are the awesomest vp ever. For your awesomeness you get a free Edward Cullen. Mountain lion blood sold separately


	15. Tighter Leash

BPOV

BPOV

Edward and I were about to eat lunch one day, when Lauren walked over to us.

"Edward, Whorie."

Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"Lauren, her name is Marie, and I would like it if you could address her as such."

"Whatever. I want you to know, that if you even _**THINK **_of singing at the talent show, I will break your nose."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "How about I break yours just for saying that?"

I pulled my arm back, and I threw all my weight into a punch that connected nicely to her nose.

"YOU BROUG BY DOSE!"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Lauren!" Lovely. Now her meathead boyfriend Tyler ran up to us.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Broke her nose."

"Cullen! Keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash!" Edward drew his wrist back and threw his weight, and then some, into Tyler's stomach. He threw blow after blow at Tyler.

"Talk about her like that ever again, and then there will be a different use for a leash. Namely Stran-"

The principal, unfortunately, chose that moment to walk into the café, to see me pounding into Lauren's face, and Edward mercisely beating Tyler.

"Cullen! Swan! My office! Now!"

We ended up having to help the janitor, by cleaning up after school for a month. Lovely. Later that day, we were in the choir room, cleaning up from a party, in which the first semester students would do another elective and the other 11th graders could have a chance. We were cleaning, talking and listening to the radio when a song came on. We began to sing along.

I only watched her walk, but she saw it

I only heard her talk, but she saw it

I only touched her lips but she saw it

I only kissed her lips, but she saw it

Gonna have to tell her tonight x4

She only flicked her eyes, but I saw it

She only swung her hair, but I saw it

She only shook her hips, but I saw it

She only licked her lips, but I saw it

Gonna have to tell her tonight x4

Hey, I'll have to tell her, you tell her tonight, yeah

I'll have to tell her, tell her tonight, yeah

I'll have to tell her, to tell her tonight, yeah

I'll have to tell her, to tell her tonight

I only held her hand, but she saw it

I only watched her walk, but she saw it

I only touched her neck but she saw it

I only kissed her lips, but she saw it

Gonna have to tell her tonight x4

Hey, I'll have to tell her, you tell her tonight, yeah

Hey, I'll have to tell her, you tell her tonight, yeah

You have to tell her, you tell her tonight, oh yeah

That's when we heard it.

"That was wonderful, children!"

We turned around to see Mrs. Chamberlain, the choir director, behind us.

"Are you going to go out for choir, next week?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, if the two of you sing like that, you can almost be guaranteed a spot."

Yippee.

A/N/ made a mistake last chappie! I said that the song was what you got by Colby o donis, but it was no es amor by Frankie j. I had a total brain fart last night, forgive me? Have a nice Thursday! Twiligh forever and I are your rulers! Bow down! JKJKJK. Or am I? If I have 35 reviews soon I will be uber happy. I have almost 3000 hits, and only 27 reviews. NOT COOL!!


	16. Le Nozze de Figaro

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR LE NOZZE DE FIGARO, OR WHAT YOU WANT, OR NOT MY TIME OR BUTTONS

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR LE NOZZE DE FIGARO, OR WHAT YOU WANT, OR NOT MY TIME OR BUTTONS!!

EPOV

Before we left the choir room, Mrs. Chamberlain told us that the choir auditions for the second semester, 11th grade choir were being held and said that we could be almost guaranteed to get in. After a bit of talking, Bella and I both decided to go. When we went there, we could see a long line of people standing outside of the choir room.

"Edward! Are you sure about this? I don't think I want to do it anymore!"

"Bella! We will be fine! Don't you see the people in front of us? Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Bella, do you really think that they would win out over us?"

Bella smiled up at me.

"No, I guess you're fight."

"Aren't I always?"

She smiled at me, and we moved farther up the line, to the room. We saw that Lauren was directly in front of us, with Jessica in front of her. Mrs. Chamberlain called Jessica, Lauren, Bella and I in.

"Jessica, do you know what you will be singing?"

"Of course." Jessica cleared her throat, and then began to sing.

"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical

Hardly the type I fall for

I like when the physical

Don't leave me asking for more

I'm a sexy mama (mama)

Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)

What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)

Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy

But I can't agree

'Cause the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (wonder)

If I'm just too much for you

Wonder (wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just

Wonder (wonder)

What I got next for you

What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (see)

How these clothes are fitting on me (me)

And the heat coming from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow

I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)

But you keep fronting (Uh)

Saying what you goin-"

"MS.STANLEY! That is enough! Mezzo- Soprano. NEXT!"

"Well, Bella, I'll see you went I'm in Soprano with my lovely voice and your in contralto!"

"Hello, Ms.Mallory. Please begin"

"Of, course.

I can't go to sleep

I lie in bed awake and wired, trying desperately

But I'm not counting sheep

I'm listening to the music in my head so constantly

Cause I rely on it

To take me far, oh, so financially

And I'm depriving him

Of all my time and all my energy

And all this time, I slave away

It will happen someday

And all you got to do is say

What you want

So what you want?

What you want for me to say?

All I ever do is try for you

Oh baby I'm ready

What you want?

Try to take it day by day

But I need some kind of sign from you

I'm giving you plenty

If you need, I could throw it in your face

Write a song that's undeniable

So steady, I'm ready

What you want?

I could be the one you want

I could be the one you want

Don't lose faith in me

I'm about to execute with true simplicity

I'll make you tap your feet

Make you hum the words as you are walking down the street

Cause I rely on you

To get it now or never, c'est la vie

And it's a time to start anew

Show that this is what I want to be

And all the times I slaved away

They will pay off someday

And all you got to do is say

What you want

So what you want?

What you want for me to say?

All I ever do is try for you

Oh baby I'm ready

What you want?

Try to take it day by day

But I need some kind of sign from you

I'm giving you plenty

If you need, I could throw it in your face

Write a song that's undeniable

So steady, I'm ready

What you want?

I could be the one you want

I could be the one you want

So what you want?

What you want for me to say?

All I ever do is try for you

Oh baby I'm ready

What you want?

Try to take it day by day

But I need some kind of sign from you

I'm giving you plenty

If you need, I could throw it in your face

Write a song that's undeniable

So steady, I'm ready

What you want?

I could be the one you want

I could be the one you want!"

Lauren broke off, panting looking me in the eye.

"What do you want, Anthony? Me, don't you?"

I tried to bite back a laugh, before it popped out and embarrassed he.

"Ok, Lauren," Said Mrs. Chamberlain, "You are a Contralto."

"NO! I CAN'T BE!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No, Lauren, It's not. Go stand with the other contralto's please."

"Ms. Swan? Are you ready?"

I squeezed Bella's hand she looked at me, and then turned back to Mrs., nodding.

"Whenever you are ready."

Bella opened her mouth and began to sing.

"E Susanna non vein!

Sono ansiosa di saper

come il Conte accolse la proposta.

Alquanto ardito il progetto mi par

E ad uno sposo si vivace e geloso!

Ma che mal c'è?

Cangiando i miei vestiti con quelli

di Susanna,

E suoi co'miei

al favor della notte.

Oh, cielo! a qual umil stato fatale

io son ridotta da un consorte crudel!

Che dopo avermi con un misto inaudito

d'infedeltà, di gelosia, di sdegno!

Prima amata, indi offesa, e alfin tradita,

Fammi or cercar da una mia serva aita!

Dove sono i bei momenti

Di dolcezza e di piacer?

Dove andaro i giuramenti

Di quel labbro menzogner?

Perchè mai, se in pianti e in pene

Per me tutto si cangiò,

La memoria di quel bene

Dal mio sen non trapassò?

Ah! se almen la mia costanza,

Nel languire amando ognor,

Mi portasse una speranza

Di cangiar l'ingrato cor!

E Susanna non vien!"

(And Susanna hasn't come!

I'm anxious to know

How the Count took the proposition.

The plan seems to me a little rash,

And against such a quick and jealous

husband!

But what harm is there in it?

To change my clothes with

Susanna's,

And hers with mine

Under cover of night.

Oh, Heaven! What a fatal comedown

I'm reduced to by a cruel husband!

Who, after he had me, gave me an

unheard-of mixture

Of infidelity, jealousy and rage!

First loved, then insulted, and

at last betrayed,

You force me to seek help from one

of my maids!

Where are the lovely moments

Of sweetness and pleasure?

Where have the promises gone

That came from those lying lips?

Why, if all is changed for me

Into tears and pain,

Has the memory of that goodness

Not vanished from my breast?

Ah! if only, at least, my faithfulness,

Which still loves amidst its suffering,

Could bring me the hope

Of changing that ungrateful heart!

And Susanna hasn't come!)

Holy.Crap. Bella just sang Dove Sono I Bei Momenti, The Countess's aria from Le Nozze di Figaro, my Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, in Italian, flawlessly! Holy. Crap.

"Marie! That was beautiful! Where on Earth did you learn that?

" It was from my private touter I used to have when I vacationed in Italy during the summers."

"Wonderful! Soprano, Darling! Soprano!"

"WHAT!" Lauren shrieked. "That little piece of burnt hockey puck sings a randomly collected string of gibberish in a warbling voice, and you put her in soprano! I sing a wonderful piece, that people actually understand, and you put me in Contralto! Not fair!"

"The 'randomly collected string of gibberish' was the 6th most preformed opera in the world, written by the best composer ever lived! Either you take the spot I gave you, or don't join! Your choice!"

Lauren 'hmphed', and went to sit down.

"Mr.Cullen? Whenever you are ready?"

"Looking back at the beginning of this

And how life was

Just you and me and love and all of our friends

Living life like an ocean

Now the current's slowly pulling me down

It's getting harder to breathe

It won't be too long and I'll be going under

Can you save me from this

('Cause) It's not my time,

I'm not going

There's a fear in me

It's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made

And the dreams that we had

I'm in a world that tries to take them away

Oh, but I'm taking them back

All this time I've just been too blind to understand

What should matter to me

My friend, this life we live

Is not what we have, it's what we believe

(And) It's not my time

I'm not going

There's a fear in me

It's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But, it's not my time

I'm not going

There's a fear in me

Now I know that

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh, I won't go

I won't go

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

But, it's not my time

I'm not going

There's a fear in me

It's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But, it's not my time

I'm not going

There's a will in me

Now it's gonna show

This could be the end of me

And everything I know, oh

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

And I won't go

No I won't go down (yeahh)"

"Cullen, you are a baritone. Please go stand with the others. Now, unless anyone else wants to try out, I believe we are done."

I started to go over to congratulate Bella, when I saw her sitting with Mike Newton. With his arm around her.


	17. Witches Bitches and Britches

A/n I went cuckoo for coco puffs on the people who trashed me, and my friends really helped me get back into it…soooooooooo…

A/n I went cuckoo for coco puffs on the people who trashed me, and my friends really helped me get back into it…soooooooooo…. Here I am! Yeah, yeah, I know, enough with the chatter, on with the story…

BPOV

I had been waiting for my Edward to finish his song, when Mike Newton walked over to me, and started talking.

"Hey, Marie. That song was _great_! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Italy, Mike. I learned that song when I preformed the Marriage of Figaro 2 years ago for the Mozart's Children's Opera Banquet. I played Countess Rosine Almaviva."

"Well, that was, amazing! I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?" Then, the creep had the nerve to wrap his arm around me!

I laughed once. "NO! Mike, seriously, did you _not_ notice that I am dating Anthony? We aren't exactly private with our relationship!"

At that moment, Edward walked over.

"Be-Marie?"

"Anthony, I'm leaving you for Mike." I winked at him. He smiled at me and nodded his head quickly, before putting a mask of pure rage on his face. Mike missed it because he was spinning around in circles doing his 'happy dance'.

"Good, Marie. Because I'm leaving you for Lauren!"

Lauren got this look of pure ecstasy on her face, and flounced over.

"See, Marie. As they say, the pretty people get the prince."

Mike looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Who says that?"

"I don't know! Them?"

"How fitting, Lauren. A contralto. The voice of 'witches', 'bitches', or 'britches'."

"Well! You're a soprano! The voice of the lead!"

"Ok. I love you Mike!" I bent down to kiss Mike (yes, he is shorter than my five feet four inches) that stood on his tiptoes. When his lips were about an inch from mine, I jumped up, and ran over to Edward, shoving Lauren out of the way, and I reached up to kiss him. I wished that our first kiss had to be done like that, but _he _didn't seem to care.

He pulled away, and looked at Lauren and Mike who were standing there dejectedly.

"Honestly, did you think that I was just going to leave Bella for you, Lauren? And Mike? Really? Whatever! Come on, Marie. Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"My house."

"Ok?"

We drove in a comfortable silence, but no sooner than I had opened my door, was a yanked out by a small white and black blur, and stuffed into a car.

"EDWARD!"

A sinister voice chuckled, and another giggled.

"Em? Al?"

"DANG! Emmett! I told you she'd know it was us!"

"Al! It's not my fault! You're the one who pulled her I! Not me!"

Before they had time to finish that little rant, my cell phone started ringing.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums; You're the Apple of my Eye._

"That's your ring tone!?"

"Only when Edward calls. Hey, Edward."

"Why did my siblings stuff you in Alice's Porsche?"

"Good question. Guys…"

"We're going to the mall!"

"Edward…"

"I heard her. Look out of your window."

I turned and looked behind me. Aw. Edward was driving along behind us, following us to the mall. How sweet.

"How the heck does his Volvo keep up with my Porsche?"

I wondered that too. His Volvo should not be able to go the 120 mph that the Porsche was. Oh, well.

"Bella, in case we both don't make it out of this alive, I love you."

"You are such a drama king Edward."

"If you think that then you obviously haven't been shopping with Alice before. You know they saying 'shop till you drop'? She takes that quite literally. When I say one of us not making it out of this alive is a quite realistic possibility. Don't doubt me."

I looked at Alice, suddenly more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life. She had almost vampiristic qualities about her that scared me the most. She must've sensed me looking at her, because she turned to me and smiled.

"Edward. Save. Me."

"I don't know if I can. But I am trying, you better believe that I'm trying."

"Edward, say tootles to your girlfriend."

"Bella, I-"

Alice roughly parked the car and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me from the car. I dropped my phone into the car's interior, the phone inside, me on the outside.

"EDWARD!"

Emmett roughly slammed the door, cutting me off from my only hope of survival, which had somehow gotten off of our tails, and was nowhere to be seen.


	18. That green eyed monster

EPOV

EPOV

"EDWARD!"

After Bella screamed my name, I heard a slam, and then silence. I assumed she had dropped her phone.

I had never been madder at my siblings? Bella and I had just had a very trying day, and now they decided to kidnap my girlfriend? Well, screw them and the high horse they rode in on!

Alice had taken some sort of shortcut, so now I couldn't find them I finally arrived at the mall.

I got inside to see Bella sitting in the food court with a blonde man, talking animatedly with him. She threw her head back, as she laughed. Who was this guy?! And where did he get off talking to her? Where did **she** get off flirting with him? I walked over to her and stood behind her. The blonde kid saw me, and looked at me, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Bella, who's your friend?"

Bella spun around, falling out of her chair, not expecting me to be there. I reached to catch her, but the blonde kid did before I even had a chance to move.

"Ed-Edward. This i-is Ja-Jasper."

BPOV

After they dragged me in, I told Alice I was hungry. I was given 15 minutes to eat, and I was to be at Forever 21 before those minutes ended, or we would be here an extra hour for every minute I was late. I was sitting, eating a Wetzel's Pretzel, when a figure sat down beside me.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Jasper. I was wondering, are you close friends with the little small girl who you came in with? Dark hair, spiky? A voice that sounds like a thousand bells at twilight in the summer time?"

"Alice?"

"I guess."

"Yeah. I came here with her and Emmett."

"Who's Emmett?"

I looked around and saw Emmett, leaning against a wall, looking big and tough. I pointed.

"Is that her b-boy f-fr-friend?"

"Brother."

"Is she single?"

"Yeah. Here, hold still, let me send her a picture of you."

I took a picture on my cell phone of the tall, blonde kid. I looked closer at him. He wasn't really a kid, though. He looked like he was maybe our age, Jasper was obviously strong, maybe not in an Emmett kind of way, but more like an Edward kind of way.

"Phone number?"

"206-350-8226." (That's really Seattle's Area Code!)

"Cool. Let me send this. There. Now she can tell me what she thinks."

I smiled at him, when he blushed.

My phone began ringing.

You got me begging you for mercy, Why wont you release me?, You got me begging you for mercy, Why wont you release me?

Jasper smiled.

"Alice likes to shop. I don't. End of story."

He laughed.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I put my phone on speaker.

"Omigod! Jasper is so hot! God! I wish I was with you! Did you show him what I look like? Oh! Tell me it wasn't the picture of me at the beach! The green bikini made me look fat! It was wasn't it!"

"No, Alice. You didn't look fat. You looked 'fun sized.'" (lol. That's on my friend's shirt. I'm not short! I'm fun sized. Lol.)

"OMIGOD! I'm on SPEAKER! Bella! Don't do that to me! Was that Jasper? His voice is hawt! I know you can hear my Jazzy, but your cute!" Alice then hung up the phone. Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows raised, and one corner of his mouth turned up.

He looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. I knew people were staring, but I didn't care. I threw my head back, and leaned over the back of my chair, just cracking up.

I saw Jasper look behind me with huge eyes.

"Bella, who's your friend?"

I spun around, falling out of my chair, not expecting Edward to be here. He reached to catch me, but Jasper beat him to it. The minute I was on two legs, Jasper smiled and went off to Forever 21, where I saw Alice hug him and begin firing questions at him.

"Ed-Edward. Th-that was Ja-Jasper."

"Who is Jasper!"

"I was sitting here, and then he asked me if I knew Alice, and then I had to call Alice and have him talk to her, and then Alice just fell in love with him! I was hooking him up with your sister, Edward! I love you, do you really think I would just up and leave you for some random guy at the mall?"

"Just checking." He kissed my forehead, and I went off to my doom.


	19. Pssst, like some licorice?

EPOV

EPOV

After I realized how stupid I had been acting, Bella and I went to Alice, thinking that the sooner we got there, the shorter time we would have to shop.

I was right.

Alice, actually didn't make us shop at all, we go to leave early.

"Bells, Eddie, Jazzy, Emmy, leesh go to didner!"

My beautiful angel looked at my sister, and somehow understood Alice's game. Whenever Alice called us by those names, we had to talk like babies. I have no clue why, but Bella must've understood.

"Awlwie, wewre will we go?"

"Bellsie, I wanna boygur!"

"I wanna mewk shage! Ewar! Lesh go to a didner!"

I really did not want to talk this way, but if It would humor Bella…

"O-Tay! Lesh go Bellsies! Awlwie! Coman! Leesh go! Wewre hungee!"

Bella laughed at me.

"Yay! Ewar unnur shtans! Yay! To Shan's didner!"

We got to the dinner to see that Lauren, of all people, was our waitress.

"Anthony! What can I get you"?

I looked at Bella, and she took her clue.

"Omigod! I want a bottled water."

"We only have tap, Marie."

"Fine. Then bring me a diet soda with lemon. And don't try to use any of those shriveled slices that have been sitting behind the counter for days. I want to see you slicing that lemon before it touches my glass."

"Well," said Lauren, "Will her highness have anything to eat, or will you just chew on your straw?" she asked Bella with a smirk.

"No, nothing to eat. This week I'm not eating. It was last week that I was binging. Sorry."

Alice jumped in "No, Bella, it was last week you didn't eat, and this week you binge!"

"Oh! Hah, silly me. I'll have a small salad, and a large chocolate milkshake. Less to bring back up, you know."

"Anthony?"

"I'll have 2 double bacon cheeseburgers, and a large order of fries. And the largest coke that you have."

Lauren looked at me, apparently trying to find out where the food went. Little did she know that half was for Bella.

After taking the others orders she came back 15 minutes later with our food. Bella had switched sets with Alice, so now she was sitting by me. We started eating, and then Lauren walked by, her eyes bugging out.

"I thought…"

"Lauren," Bella began. "Do I honestly look anorexic? Anthony ordered half of this food for me. Even he wouldn't be able to eat it all."

Lauren threw the check down, and stomped off, accidentally running into a customer, getting his spaghetti and diet coke all over her shirt.

We ate quickly, afraid that if we stayed much longer, Lauren would spit in our sodas, or something.

"Let's go to the theater and watch a movie!"

"Bella! It's almost 10:00! What movie can we watch that won't put you girls to sleep?

"I heard that there is a showing of Harold and Maude at the Classics Cinema? You want to go see that?"

"I love that movie!"

20 minutes later, we were sitting in the theater, and there were about 5 other people in there.

Bella reached up and tapped the man sitting in front of us on the shoulder, and said the line exactly when Maude did.

"Pssst! Like some licorice?" Bella held out the bag of Redvines.

The man shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok."

The man nodded.

"Are you really sure?"

The man grabbed Bella's licorice and through It across the theater.

"I don't want your flipping licorice!"

"No reason to get touchy." Bella pulled another bag out of her jacket.

"Pssst. Like some licorice?"

The man screamed and left the theater.

We watched the rest of the movie uneventfully, and once we walked out side, Alice and Bella began singing.

(Bella)

Well

if you want to sing out

sing out.

And if you want to be free

be free.

'Cause there's a million things to be.

You know that there are.

(Alice)

And if you want to live high

live high.

And if you want to live low

live low.

'Cause there's a million ways to go.

You know that there are.

You can do what you want.

The opportunity's on.

And if you find a new way

you can do it today.

(Bella)

You can make it all true.

And you can make it undo

you see.

Ah

it's easy.

Ah

you only need to know.

Well

if you want to say yes

say yes.

(Alice)

And if you want to say no

say no.

Cause there's a million ways to go.

You know that there are.

And if you want to be me

be me.

And if you want to be you

be you.

Cause there's a million things to do.

You know that there are.

While the two had been singing, various people had come up to watch them. They began throwing money at the girls. Bella whispered something in Alice's war, and the two of them began to sing again, Bella singing Soprano, Alice in Mezzo Soprano.

My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you own me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

The people began cheering and whistling at the girls. They held hands, and then bowed. They linked arms with us and then we all left.

"Alice, Jasper? Edward and I will ride in the Volvo, while you can take the Porsche."

We were laughing and talking on the way home. That's why we didn't notice the deer in the middle of the road.

APOV

After we left, I took my sweet time driving, wanting to be with Jasper as long a possible. We got to the house, where mom and dad said he could stay for the night. I was wondering where Bella and Edward were. With Edward being such a speed demon, he should've been here by now. I was about to call him, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mary Alice?"

I frowned at the use of my full name.

"Yeah."

"This is Irina from Seattle General. It seems that your brother was in a car accident tonight, along with one other passenger. One of them is currently in a comatose state, and the other one is in intensive care, but they were conscious enough to tell us what happened."

"Who's in the coma?"

At the use of the word 'coma', Jasper's eyes flew up to my face.

"I can't tell you that right now, I have to have that person's parents talked to first, but you were on both of their emergency contacts, so I'm letting you know."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Apparently, Edward, who was driving, was talking to Ms.Swan, and was not looking at the road. When he did look back, there was a deer there, and he swerved to miss it, propelling them towards the forest." Yeah. If they'd hit the tress, going as fast a s Edward does, it could've done a lot of damage. "Then, he over corrected, and fell off of the hill. He got stuck inside of the car, and Ms. Swan was propelled out through the windshield."

That didn't tell me, either. Either of them could be in bad shape. So who was it?

A/N Ok, new poll up, is it Edward or Bella who is in the coma? You need to tell me. You create the fate.


	20. fanpire wants YOU to vote in the poll

Yo. (Again.)

I think i know pretty well who you guys want to see deadish, so, Im working on the next chapter now. I know i said one week, but i dont want any of you to have a major freak out because i wont have posted anythign new. So ya.

PEACE

April

Lirpa

Paddy the Irish Leprechaun. :-D


	21. At the Same Time

APOV

"Jazzy, baby. Edward and Bella had an accident on the way over. One of them is in a coma, and the other is in the Intensive care Unit."

"Who?"

"They won't tell me. Let's go get my dad, and Chief Swan, and go to the Seattle General."

Jasper just wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go."

We went upstairs, to where my dad's study was.

"Daddy?"

"Come in."

"Daddy!" I ran over to my dad and threw my arms around his neck. I told him what happened, and then he picked me up and carried me out to his Mercedes. I was laying in the backseat with my head in Jasper's lap, when we got to Charlie's house. Carlisle ran up to the door and told Charlie. Charlie jumped into the car with is, and in 20 minutes we were in the hospital.

"Police Chief Swan, I need to see my daughter."

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I need to see my son."

"Would that be Isabella and Edward who were just brought in from a crash site?"

"YES!"

"They are both in room 365. Go ahead."

We all ran up to the room. By the time we were in the elevator, I had lost in again. I began sobbing, sliding down to the floor of the elevator. Jasper just leaned down, and picked me up, crushing me against his chest. The elevator 'dinged', and we got out. We entered the room, to see Bella laying in the bed on the left, bandages wrapped around her head, a brace on her neck, and her broken arm. She also had butterfly bandages placed all over her face, and some more bandages around her ribs, which must've gotten messed, from where they were broken and bruised because of my numbskull brother.

And then there was Edward.

He had braces on both legs, and gauze wrapped around his left ankle. He had stitches on his right forearm, and huge, bruises of almost every color imaginable. He looked so vulnerable lying there, motionless. Although Bella was motionless as well, she didn't look that way. We heard the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Daddy, why is only one of them hooked up?"

My dad smiled at us.

"Alice, they both are. Their heartbeats are keeping time with the other. Remarkable."

As I looked at the two, I realized that it wasn't remarkable at all. I hadn't expected anything less. Seeing as the two fit perfectly together. They couldn't be apart for 5 minutes without needing the others company.

We all just stood there, wondering who was in the coma. If it were Edward, everyone would be hurt.

Me, because he was my brother.

Carlisle, because he was his son.

Charlie, because Bella would feel horrible.

And Bella, because Edward meant everything to her.

But if it were Bella. That would be almost as bad, because she had completed our family. We weren't whole before she started dating Edward. We all began to feel rather awkward, so we turned to leave. That's when we heard the voice.

"Guys?"


	22. A broken angel

? POV

"Guys?"

"Oh! (Eddie/Bella)!" Alice ran up to me, and threw her long pale arms around my neck. I flinched from the contact with one of my bruises.

I looked around. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. They were all here to see us.

"Where's Esme?"

"She was shopping in Port Angeles, so we couldn't get a hold of her, but we left a message. She'll be here soon."

"What happened?"

Alice looked at me, his topaz eyes looking into my (green/brown) ones.

"There was an accident. You and your love we thrown from the car. I already found you guys a new Volvo exactly like the old one! How cool is that? Until just now, we didn't know which one of you was conscious, and who was in a coma. But now we know that it's you."

"Where's (Eddie/Bella)?"

" (Eddie/Bella) is a the coma. We knew that one of you was, but again, we just now figured out who. I'm so sorry (Eddie/Bella). (Eddie/Bella) is not only my (brother/sister), but my best friend. But when you were asleep, we only thought one of you was hooked up to the heart monitor. But then we realized: your heartbeats were happening at the same time. And I don't mean to sound like a huge cornball, but you and (Eddie, Bella) we meant for each other. Almost like God made you, with h (im/er) in mind. And knowing you and your melodramatic ways, I miss (Eddie, Bella) a 100th of how much you do. "

Carlisle and Charlie looked at me, and then at each other.

"I think we should come back tomorrow."

The group left, and I turned to my side, to look at my angel.

My angel! Oh, they looked so broken, lying there. I remembered something Carlisle had said to me when I was in the hospital back in Virginia, once.

"Looking at all of the people, broken and bruised. It makes me think. The were so close to heaven, and then God decided that he needed more from them, and that they had more of a purpose. But knowing my species, they wanted nothing more than to stay there, in heaven, with god. So, selfishly, they held on. And so, they fell. The angels fell from heaven, and know, they are lying, broken and bloody, for me to help."

That's what **my** angel reminded me off right then, laying on the gurney, wrapped in bandages. My heart physically hurt to see that, and I heard my heart monitor speed up. My heart was racing singularly for a couple moments, and then my love's sped to match. Alice was right. We were created for the other.


	23. Come back to us

Hehe… im telling you who in this chapter….same chapter, with a few minor exceptions….

"Guys?"

"Oh! Your all right!" Alice ran up to me, and threw her long pale arms around my neck. I flinched from the contact with one of my bruises.

I looked around. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. They were all here to see us.

"Where's Esme?"

"She was shopping in Port Angeles, so we couldn't get a hold of her, but we left a message. She'll be here soon."

"What happened?"

Alice looked at me, her topaz eyes looking into my scared ones.

"There was an accident. You and your love we thrown from the car. I already found you guys a new Volvo exactly like the old one! How cool is that? Until just now, we didn't know which one of you was conscious, and who was in a coma. But now we know that it's you."

"Where's my love??"

"He is in the coma. We knew that one of you was, but again, we just now figured out who. I'm so sorry. When you were asleep, we only thought one of you was hooked up to the heart monitor. But then we realized: your heartbeats were happening at the same time. And I don't mean to sound like a huge cornball, but you and your buddy there were meant for each other. Almost like God made you, with the other in mind. And knowing you and your melodramatic ways, I miss them a 100th of how much you do."

Carlisle and Charlie looked at me, and then at each other.

"I think we should come back tomorrow."

The group left, and I turned to my side, to look at my angel.

My angel! Oh, they looked so broken, lying there. I remembered something Carlisle had said to me when I was in the hospital back in Virginia, once.

"Looking at all of the people, broken and bruised. It makes me think. The were so close to heaven, and then God decided that he needed more from them, and that they had more of a purpose. But knowing my species, they wanted nothing more than to stay there, in heaven, with god. So, selfishly, they held on. And so, they fell. The angels fell from heaven, and know, they are lying, broken and bloody, for me to help."

That's what **my** angel reminded me off right then, laying on the gurney, wrapped in bandages. My heart physically hurt to see that, and I heard my heart monitor speed up. My heart was racing singularly for a couple moments, and then my love's sped to match. Alice was right. We were created for the other.

I took one last look at my angel before rolling over and falling back asleep. It hurt more, when I couldn't see them, on the other side of the room, so I rolled back over. I gazed at my angel.

Wake up.

Come back to us.

Edward.


	24. Goddess Divine

EPOV

EPOV

I woke up in a room, with a bright white light.

Heaven?

No, it hurt too much too be heaven, but the angel sitting next to me let me know that it wasn't hell.

"Edward. I'm so sorry."

**Wh-**

"If I hadn't been distracting you, this wouldn't have happened. I feel so guilty. This is all my fault."

**What are you-**

"They, the doctors, I mean, said that you couldn't hear me, but I know that you can. I _know_ that you can. Can't you?"

**Of course I can hear you! Why else would we be-**

"You have no clue how weird it is, having to see you look at me, and know that you can't see me."

**Why wouldn't I be able to see you! I can see you! Yoo Hoo!! I'm talking to you!**

"Edward! The accident. After we left the movie, last week, you drove the car off of a hill, because I was distracting you. I feel horrible, Edward. I'm so sorry."

She began to sob, and I could feel my heart speed up at the sound. It hurt to see her cry, and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

She looked at me, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, it is not fair for me to do that to you. I need to stay strong, Carlisle said that if I am strong throughout this, it will be easier if you-if you- if you don't make it!"

She began to cry again. This time though, the sobbing continued for about half and hour. She stretched out on my bed, and put her head on my chest. She grabbed my arms, and wrapped them around her. I wished more than ever to be able to tighten my arms around her, but I couldn't. But I would get better. I would. Bella began to stop crying, and fell asleep. The door opened, and Angela Weber walked in.

Angela, who was rather small, saw Bella lying there, beside me. She tried to lift Bella, but was unable to. She backed up a few seconds and began to chant.

"Little seed with cap so fine

Grant me strength and make it mine,

Make me strong as your sturdy tree

As I will, so mote it be.

Strength of day, strength of night

Grant the power beyond my sight.

I am the one, I am the power, and this is the time,

This is the hour, for my strength, so mote it be."

She then walked over, and picked Bella up as if she weighed nothing more than an infant. She began struggling, the closer she got to the bed, so she hurried, and placed Bella down. She pulled a bag out of her purse, and from it drew a small, white candle and a small bag of some powder. She set the candle down, and placed her finger on the wick.

"I am warm; warm as fire; feel this heat, my desire."

A flame jumped from her finger onto the new, crisp, white wick on the candle. The fire burned for a couple of seconds, before Angela opened the small bag. She sprinkled a small pinch of whatever it was, onto the fire. The flames turned purple, and she gathered them into her hands, they spread across the powder still cupped there, and she was soon holding a small flaming ball. She placed the ball on Bella's chest, right over her heart.

"Holy Mother, Goddess Divine,

I stand before your sacred shrine.

This person won't listen or hear,

My words trickle at deafened ear.

Holy Mother, Goddess Divine,

Send a dream, awaken the mind.

Through her vision she might live,

The passion she so freely give.

Holy Mother, Goddess Divine

Send them your enchanted design,

Clear out the cobwebs, tear down walls,

Carry my message through spirit calls."

She pulled out a piece of parchment, and scribbled onto it. She then placed it into the now fuchsia flames. The fire then sunk down into Bella's chest, and she jerked and writhed, for a couple of moments. She abruptly stopped, and then flames rose back up out of her chest. Angela abruptly grabbed them, and placed them onto the candle, where they tightened down, and then turned orange again. She blew out the candle, and I was surprised to see that the wick was still as white as it had been previously. She placed it inside of her bag, putting the paper into her jacket pocket.

Bella sat up, and saw Angela.

"Angie! What are you doing here?"

"I think I may know a way that you can get Edward to wake up."

"Really? You know, I just had the strangest dream. In it, I was in a field, and the field was on fire, tall, billowing orange pillars of fire. You were sitting in the middle, surrounded by a purple haze. And then you saw me. You stood up and walked over to me. When you would take a step, the flames around you would turn purple, and then the grass would grow back in their place. Then you said

'Wake up, my dearest darling, there are things we need to discuss. Please, awaken now.'

And so I did."

"Bella. I am not the average high school student. I was blessed by the Goddess Divine. I possess the power of witchcraft. That is how you, with my help, will bring Edward back."

A/N These are some questions my friends asked me after reading this chapter.

**W****hy are some things in bold type at the beginning?**

Those are the things Edward thinks that he is saying, but he obviously isn't seeing as he "currently" can't talk.

**Why can Edward hear her? If he's in a coma shouldn't his eyes be shut, and his senses "powered down"?**

Well, yes, sometimes, but I sort of needed someone to witness the whole Angela thing, I don't like writing in third person, because the whole all seeing eyes thing doesn't work for me.

I**f there are witches, are there vampires and werewolves?**

Being a witch, is not necessarily a mythical thing, but no, there are no vamps or weries.


	25. Huh Maybe it's hereditary

BPOV

BPOV

"Wait, what?" Hello, um, wow!

"I said that I am a-" Angela began.

"No, not that part. That actually doesn't surprise me, because I always knew there was something very different about you. But I meant, you can bring Edward back?"

"Well, I can't, alone, but I could probably teach you how to do some basic spells, and then you can help me."

"This is going to sound so weird, but that is freaking awesome! Is that why I had that strange dream, about you telling me to wake up?"

"Yes, except the spell we are using will be much more potent. We will need to start your training immediately. Let's start you off with a simple protection spell."

Angela handed me a glass cup, and a piece of chalk. She set the cup on the table.

"Trace a pentagram around the cup."

I did, and she handed me a piece of paper, and told me to read it aloud.

"With this pentagram

Protection I lay

To guard this object

Both night and day

And for him who should no touch

May his body shiver and quake

I now invoke the law of three

This is my will, so mote it be!"

Angela reached to touch the cup. She jumped, and hissed.

"Good Goddess, Bella! That was stronger than I can do it now! We need to try you on something slightly more challenging, now. How about a simple finding spell?"

Angela grabbed my phone, and ran out of the room with it. She returned, and handed me a piece of paper with another spell.

"Try to find your phone."

"What is lost, must now be found

Take my luck and turn it around

Keeper of what disappears,

Hear me now -- open your ears.

Find for me what I now seek,

By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea.

I now invoke the law of three

What once was lost returns to me

Bound and Binding

Binding, Bound

See the sight

Hear the sound

What was lost

Now is found

Bound and Binding

Binding, Bound"

Earth, air, water, fire,

Help me find what I desire

Candle, cup, wind, seed,

Help me find what need"

By the powers of Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea

What once was lost return to me."

I suddenly say an image of my phone, laying nestled 3 towels deep in the laundry room of the hospital. The room was 3 doors away, so I walked over, with Angela following. I thrust my hand into the towels, and snatched my phone out.

"Good heavens, Bella! That spell was not something that you should have been able to do! I can barely do it now! You have a gift. A very powerful one. Come, I'll teach you to make a fire, and we will begin your meditative training."

Angela stood and walked to a candle. I looked at the candle and wished that it was over here. It slowly, but definitely rose up a few inches.

"Bella!"

The candle fell back down.

"Did you just do that?"

"I- I think!"

"I can't even do that! Try again!"

I imagined the candle rising over, and settling down on the table in front of me. I heard a small thump, and opened my eyes. The candle was in front of me.

"Bella! You didn't even say any spells! I think that you are one of the Daughters of the Moon."

"A what?"

"They are a type of witch that can do magic without needing a spell, and spells only make their magic more powerful. That means that you would have a lesser chance of someone finding out your secret. Here, try to light this candle."

I imagined a fire slowly building on the candle. Growing brighter, and taller, until the wick was engulfed in flames.

Angela gasped, and my eyes flew open.

There, on the table, was the candle, exactly as I had imagined it.

"Angela, what if all I have to do, is imagine Edward conscious, and he will be that way?"

"That would take way too much energy to do alone, even as a daughter of the moon. I don't advise it."

Her cell phone beeped, and she looked at it.

"Bella, I need to go see Ben, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye."

As soon as she left, I imagined a conscious Edward alive, sitting up in his chair.

Then, the darkness engulfed me.

(Again. Maybe it's hereditary?"

A/N I wish this was a vampire story, and I don't think that it ever will be, but who knows? I wish it were, because I honest to God, found a spell to ward off psychic vampires! /spells/psychic-vampires-spell.htm. Then I could use it against Alice next time she tries to take Bella shopping! But… I HAVE DECIDED TO USE IT IN TO HUMILATE A CULLEN…. SO I WILL UPDATE THAT!!


	26. AN, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey my peoples!

I need a beta! I have a dire need of one, and even though I am a beta myself, you can't really beta your own stuff, because you read what you meant to type, not what you did! That's a scientifically proved fact! I think. Anyway…. PM me if you are interested!

April


	27. A single Rose

Hey peoples, happy day. I got a beta! Let me introduce to you, the one and only rocnrollperson!! **Audience claps confusedly** .

BPOV

I sat up, shaking the drifting fibers of unconsciousness from my mind. I looked around me, realizing I was not in the hospital anymore.

"Bella!"

"Edward?"

And it was. I realized we were in a meadow, much like the one we had found in Virginia. We were lying down, side by side, on the cool, damp grass.

"How did we get here, Bella?"

"Edward, you know that your physical body is in a coma, right?"

"Yes. I saw and heard you talking to me, and then you fell asleep. Then you were doing _things_ with Angela."

"How much did you see?"

"All of it. I actually think I know why we are here."

"I'm listening."

"Well, Angela told you that it would take too much energy to bring me back, correct?"

I nodded.

"Right. Well, knowing you, the minute Angela left, you probably tried anyway, right?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Right, again. What I think, is that both of our mental desires to see each other were so strong, that your powers made some sort of half-way home, so we are together, mentally, if not physically (A/N Physical meaning the body itself, not things you do with the body let's get physical!)."

"Can we physically (A/N Same principal applies.) touch each other?"

"I have no clue."

He reached out and touched my hand.

Nothing happened.

To be specific, nothing happened that wouldn't normally.

"Cool."

"Yes, for lack of a better word, cool."

We just sat there, holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes, for an immeasurable length of time. Edward leaned back, and I followed him, resting my head on his chest. He put his arm, around me neck, to use as a sort of cushion.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I wonder if I can bring other things out here to us."

"Try." He encouraged, lovingly.

I imagined a daisy growing from the ground in front of me.

I opened my eyes.

There, in front of me, was a single…rose.

"Oh. My. God! I can't even make a freaking flower grow!"

"Bella,"

"No! Edward, sometimes I just need to rant and let it all out."

"Bella-"

"WHAT?"

"I just did that, with the flower. I imagined a single rose, in front of you."

I smiled. I imagined a bigger and brighter rose in front of him.

He twitched when the flower sprouted in front of him.

About five seconds later, there was another in front me, even bigger. Half an hour later, the meadow was littered wit huge, neon roses. We looked at each other, and cracked up laughing. I imagined the meadow as it was before, except there were dozens of clover flowers littering the ground. Edward smiled at me.

"Bella, as much as I have enjoyed this, I think we need to go."

I smiled.

"I'll bring us back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

He smiled at me again, and kissed me.

"Until tomorrow…"

I imagined us back in the hospital.

I opened my eyes to see a very pale Angela walking around.

"Stupid…hormonal…never listens…idiot…"

"Hi Angela!"

"Gah!" she screamed, jumping a foot.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Make some tea, we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes, and began to make the beverage.

"You bet we do."


	28. The Window

6 MONTHS LATER…

6 MONTHS LATER…

BPOV

For the past couple of months, I had been going to see Edward everyday when the bell let me out. According to Carlisle his body was getting stronger, but it could be another year before he woke up.

"Bella, according to his living will, which he's had written since he was twelve, we need to turn off his machines, it's what he wanted."

I nodded at Carlisle, and went to sit by Edward's side. I quickly entered the meadow, and ran to him.

"Edward!"

"Good Afternoon."

"Edward! Because of your living will, they are going to turn off your breathing machine tomorrow!"

"Bella, why?"

"Edward, do you know how long it's been since the accident?"

"A week? Maybe two?"

"Edward, it's been _6 months_!"

"We need to find a way to get you out of here!"

"I don't think there is a way. But don't come tomorrow. I have a feeling that you wouldn't leave, and you would die along with me, once my brain stops."

"I have to Edward! I can't just leave you here!" I cried wrapping my arms around him, and burying my head in his chest.

"Goodbye, Isabella."

And with that, I was sitting back in the hospital. That evil kneiving creep had sent me back! Next time I go visit him I'll- no! There will be no next time. And it's all my fault.

EPOV

Ever since Bella had begun visiting me in the meadow, I had found that I was able to go there on my own. I decided, that while they pulled my "plug" I would stay in the meadow. There was a "Window" Bella had created, so we could see whatever out physical bodies would see. I sat and gazed out of it. I saw my father, standing beside Bella, with his finger about an inch from the button. I had never wanted to be in there with them any more than I did then. I felt a tugging around the edges, and my eyes shot open. I was I hospital. I was back.

"BELLA!"


	29. Imagine

BPOV

BPOV

"BELLA!"

"Edward!" Carlisle's hand had been about an inch from the button, when Edward's eyes shot open.

"Bella! I've missed you."

"Edward?" Carlisle began. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine. Bella, come here."

I walked over to Edward, I laid my head on h is chest, listening to his heartbeat, which sped up when I touched him. Huh. I thought only I did that. Oh, well.

"Carlisle, how soon can her leave?"

"Edward, move your arms."

Edward raised both of his hands.

"Kick the air."

Edward began kicking wildly.

"Can you sit up?"

Edward sat up, pulling me to sit down with him.

"Well, that is rather extraordinary. You have been in a coma for 6 months, and you have full use of your muscles, and brain. Amazing."

"Dad, marvel about my awesomeness later, when can I get out of here?"

"I'm guessing… 3 days? (IDK)"

"Yay."

3 DAYS LATER…

EPOV

Bella grabbed my hands, and pulled me through the house. I looked around. Amazing. Mom hadn't changed it the 7 times she normally would have in 6 months.

"I have a surprise for you." My angel whispered to me. She dragged me over to my piano, and sat me down at the bench, snuggling close to my side. I tried to reach my hands out to touch the keys, but her small, pale hands smacked mine before I got very far.

"No. I want to show you-"

Her phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this." I nodded at her, to show my understanding.

"Hello? Why are you calling me _now?_ I'm sort of busy…"

I heard a muffled buzzing sound that I figured that was whoever's response.

"I don't care!"

More buzzing.

"Jacob! I'll come over later! Edward just got out of the hospital, and I want to show him!"

Jacob?

"Well, if you _are _coming over tonight, then tell me then!"

The voice began buzzing angrily…

"Whatever! Jake, I can't deal with this now! I need to be with Edward, so I-"

The voice asked her a quick question.

"No, I haven't told him yet! We literally just walked in the door, and I was going to show him, and then tell him!" buzz, buzz, buzz. "What do you mean, I'm not ready! I think I'm ready to do this! I can! I _am _strong enough! Whatever, I have to go, bye."

Buzz…

"BYE JACOB!" She shouted into the phone, ending the call, and throwing it in her purse.

She postioned her hands over the keyboard of my piano, and began to play. An amazingly good rendition of John Lennon's Imagine came from my piano.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries,_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

I smiled at her.

"Great, Bella! That-was-wow!"

"I have something to tell you. I-"

Her phone began to ring.

"What, dad?"

buzz buzz buzz buzz buzzity buzz buzz

"Fine!" She turned off her phone.

"Edward, I need to go. I have to go eat dinner at home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded, thankful that Carlisle was allowing me to go back so soon.

"Until tomorrow…"

"Bye, Edward."


	30. There's a reason

BPOV

BPOV

I grabbed Edward's hands, and pulled him through the house.

"I have a surprise for you." I whispered in his ear.

I drug him to the piano, and snuggled into his side, shoving him onto the smooth wood. He tried to play something, but I swatted his hands away.

"No. I want to show you-"

My phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He nodded, to show he understood.

"Bella! It's Jake!"

"Hello? Why are you calling me _now?_ I'm sort of busy…"

"Are you trying to show him? Bella, for the whole 6 months he's been in that coma, you've been learning piano, and you're no ready!"

"I don't care!"

"You should! Do you want him to cover his ears or run screaming? Come over and practice one more time!"

"Jacob! I'll come over later! Edward just got out of the hospital, and I want to show him!"

"I'm going to your house to eat dinner with you, Charlie, and Billy, we'll use Charlie's keyboard! And I have to tell you something!"

"Well, if you _are _coming over tonight, then tell me then!"

"But it's important!"

"Whatever! Jake, I can't deal with this now! I need to be with Edward, so I-"

"Did you tell him about the talent show?"

"No, I haven't told him yet! We literally just walked in the door, and I was going to show him, and then tell him!"

"You're not READY!!"

"What do you mean, I'm not ready! I think I'm ready to do this! I can! I _am _strong enough! Whatever, I have to go, bye."

"Bella…"

"BYE JACOB!" I shouted into the phone, ending the call, and throwing it in my purse.

I positioned her hands over the keyboard of my piano, and began to play. An amazingly good rendition of John Lennon's Imagine came from my piano.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries,_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

He smiled at me.

"Great, Bella! That-was-wow!"

"I have something to tell you. I-"

My phone began to ring again.

"What, dad?"

"Come home, it's dinner time."

"Fine!" I turned off my phone.

"Edward, I need to go. I have to go eat dinner at home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

He nodded, lost in thought.

"Until tomorrow…"

"Bye, Edward."

I drove home quickly, and ran up the stairs porch.

"I'm home!"

We're in here, Bells!"

"I followed Charlie's voice into the kitchen. He had set out what he wanted me top cook, and after saying "Hi," to Billy and Jake, and then shooing them out of the kitchen so I could cook. I thought I was alone, so I started singing.

"It just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up

I've never been so surreptitious

So of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch

And I know, and I know

It just doesn't feel like a night out-" I spun to grab the Ragu to add to the pan of sizzling meat.

"GAH! Jake, can't you stomp around like someone your size should? Why do you have to be huge and super sneaky? Why can't you be scrawny and sneaky, or huge and sound like a herd of elephants?"

"Because, I'm just cool like that. Bella we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, then what were we just doing?"

"Cute. Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, did you, sunshine?"

He smiled, but otherwise ignored the interruption.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, besides being amazingly annoying… I think you're a good friend."

"A friend? Really? Because Bella…I think I love you."

A/N THIS IS NOT BETA'D! MY EMAIL IS BEING RETARDED AND I CANT ACCESS MY CONTACTS!


	31. Time Moves On

YO

YO! My sequel to this is UP! I have 113 hits! 113! Are you people trying to KILL ME!! I also only have 6 reviews! Stop trying to kill me and please go read and review!! PLEASE!

April (who is currently trying to _not_ pull her hair out.)


End file.
